


Stoic

by TheBeeBaby



Category: South Park
Genre: Bottom Tweek Tweak, Communication, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Top Craig Tucker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 29,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeeBaby/pseuds/TheBeeBaby
Summary: South Park has changed, and so have it's residents. It's still the little town with all it's charm, but it's grown over the years. And so have the kids in it. Tweek and Craig have broken up, well.... more like they've been broken up, for many years at this point. But as they both begin to realize that their feelings never faded, things get rocky. Tweek, barely being able to push past Craig's stoic exterior, starts to think that Craig will never feel anything for him again. And Craig, still hurt by being dumped by Tweek, doubts that Tweek will ever have feelings for him again. Oh the woes of being a dumbass teenager.
Relationships: Bebe Stevens/Wendy Testaburger, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Token Black/Clyde Donovan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 81





	1. Growing Up Sucks

Growing up sucks.

Sure, the getting older part, having more freedom, and being able to have more fun is cool,

But the memories part. The same memories replaying over and over. Repeating the fact that the past can't be changed.

They sucked.

Craig wished he could just rewind.

He wished he wouldn't have lied.

He wished he would've chased after him.

But he didn't.

And there was nothing he could do about it now, except let the memories replay over and over, so he could relish in the little happiness they gave him.

He sat up out of bed, rubbing at the gunk in his eyes. Everything was still a bit blurry for a moment, just like his mind. It was all a fog.

Then he realized that he'd been dreaming. The twitchy blond wasn't there. He was never there. He hadn't been holding him in his arms and lulling him to sleep.

They didn't do shit like that anymore.

He yawned, stretching his hands up into the air, and letting out a strained grunt.

"Fuck," He grumbled, running a hand through his hair.

He sighed, stumbling out of his room and into the bathroom. When he looked in the mirror, he couldn't help but glare. If he had to make a list of people he hated, he would be pretty high on it. His eyes wandered across his face, picking at every imperfection. His caterpillar eyebrows, the deep bags under his eyes, everything really, he hated it all. Well, except for his snake bites, they were just two simple blue studs, but he did think they were cool.

Tweek used to say that he was handsome.

_'Get your shit together dumbass.'_

Everything just kinda sucked now. He wasn't even living at this point, just going through the motions for most of the day. Trying to go back home so he could sleep, and then rinse and repeat.

But he didn't feel like thinking about that.

In fact, he didn't feel like thinking about anything.

Craig grasped his toothbrush and toothpaste, starting to freshen up. His mind wandered going from subject to subject. Finally, his thoughts inevitably landed on Tweek. Twitchy blonde, beautiful, Tweek.

His ex-boyfriend.

 _'Get a grip,'_ Craig thought to himself, rolling his eyes.

Inwardly, he groaned as the door swung open in an obnoxiously loud way. He already knew which little fuck was being so rude, and if he was honest he wasn't in the mood to see her.

"Move out of the fucking way," Tricia hissed, pushing him.

Her attempt to move Craig forcefully did nothing. He was twice her size and he'd definitely filled out over the years.

"Fuck off," He grumbled, his voice barely intelligible with the toothbrush and his morning huskiness

Well, it wasn't really morning huskiness, Craig's voice was always like that. Most people liked it, said it made him sound sexy and well... Craig didn't have much of an opinion.

"Stop being a dick and move Craig," Tricia demanded, giving him another shove.

Craig stopped brushing and slowly turned to her, "Wait," He started, "your," he moved closer, "fucking," he raised his voice, "TURN!"

Tricia jumped, startled at the little outburst.

She crossed her arms, huffing, "What's got you in a mood?"

The silence told Tricia that she needed to leave, and for once, she took the hint.

Craig huffed, finishing up and rinsing the brush before tossing it back into the holder. Looking at himself in the mirror, he felt regret stab into his gut.

_'You're such a fucking asshole.'_

A deep sigh left Craig's lips as he walked out, walking into his room again. He opened his closet, rifling through the clothes, and let out a frustrated sigh as he realized his favorite hoodie was probably in the wash. Tweek had given it to him, and it was customized by him. It was his favorite color, a deep blue, and it had little patches and embroidered stars. Tweek had gotten it for him 2 years ago, and every Christmas and Birthday since he added something new to it. Currently, it had a NASA patch and some embroidered stars, a moon, and Saturn. For a second, he almost pouted, but he shook his head and grabbed his black hoodie and a pair of sweats. The closet creaked as it closed, and he walked to his dresser, grabbing a pair of socks, and a random t-shirt. He slipped into the clothes and walked out, heading down the stairs.

Craig made a beeline for the kitchen, his stomach letting out growls with every move he made. His eyes widened and he sighed, realizing he'd forgotten. He walked to the pantry, opening it and grabbing the hay and pellets for Stripe. Then, he made his way to the fridge, grabbing the lettuce and some grapes.

He ran upstairs, feeding Stripe, who was resting in her cage. For once, he'd gotten a Stripe that was a girl, for a little change or some shit like that. Stripe #4 had died a year before, and it broke his heart. Sure, he'd had a guinea pig die before, but Tweek gave him Stripe #4.

Craig shook his head, patting Stripe's head, there was no point in getting choked up about it. He walked back downstairs and made himself a quick bowl of cereal.

"Aw shit," He mumbled, coming to another realization.

He walked into the living room, grabbing the two dog bowls, and walked back into the panty, filling them with kibble. He sat them down on the floor and sat his bowl down on the counter before walking to the backyard door, and swinging it open.

Both of the dogs came running in, jumping on him and knocking him off his feet. They immediately began licking every portion of his face, smothering him with doggy kisses. He almost smiled a bit. Almost. For some reason, he just couldn't bring himself to smile anymore, even when he should want to.

Craig sat up, scratching both the dog's behind the ears, earning more doggy kisses, and annoying howling from Bishop.

"Hey boys," He said, giving them both kisses on the forehead.

Steel, his dog, was a huge pure black cane Corso, with the same steely blue eyes as him. He was calmer than Bishop, who howled whenever someone walked into the room, but he was also a big dog, who had no idea he was not a little puppy anymore.

Bishop was Tricia's dog, A pure white pit bull. He was a sweetheart but he just couldn't shut the fuck up. Craig still loved him though, even though he was annoying.

Craig, stood, pointing to the doggy bowls as he walked back to the kitchen. He grabbed his cereal and finished up quickly, needing to make his way over to Tweek's.

They always walked together in the mornings. Most of the time it was the only reason he wasn't late to school.

He placed his bowl into the sink and walked to the dogs giving them one last scratch behind the ears. Then, he grabbed his bag, which was, for once, sitting in front of the door, and headed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Don't worry about this chapter being short, I promise there will be lots of FAT JUICY MEATY TRIPLE DECKER EARTH SHATTERINGLY THICC chapters. Also just in case you guys couldn't tell, if something is in italics it's the character's thoughts. So yee.
> 
> you guys can go to [my twitter](https://twitter.com/BeesArt3) to see some headshots of the characters ( except Craig and Tweek lol cause I forgot but trust me they'll be drawn a ton anyway).


	2. Just a Regular Walk

Craig knocked on Tweek's door. He heard the sound of stumbling and a tiny squeak. He almost chuckled, knowing it was his favorite blonde klutz.

Somehow Tweek managed to open the door, half-dressed and frazzled.

"H-Hi Craig," He stammered out, turning and walking back inside.

Craig stepped in, shutting the door behind him, and sat on the couch, grabbing his phone out of his pocket, and scrolling through Instagram.

After a few moments, he looked back, hearing the sounds of Tweek struggling, which was mostly just him letting out a little "Ngh" or "Gah," every couple of seconds. The blonde was struggling with his button-up, as he usually did. He'd gotten better at it over the years, but sometimes he still needed help.

Craig stood, and walked over to Tweek, grasping his fidgeting hands.

Everything froze for a second. Tweek's head went blank, and so did Craig's.

Warm.

That's the first thing Tweek noticed.

Craig's hands were so warm. Warmer than he'd remembered them. They were also bigger, way bigger than his. Sure, Craig had always been the taller one, but they had around the same body type back then. Now, Craig is filled out, and he was broader than him everywhere. And his hands, well they dwarfed his, and they were super warm.

He flinched a bit as Craig pulled his hands away to his shirt. The only thing on his mind was the feeling of Craig's hands, wrapped around his, he didn't want it to end.

 _'Don't let go, please,'_ He pleaded in his mind, repeating it like a mantra.

Craig did let go though, not being a mind reader, and just began buttoning up his shirt correctly. Every time Craig's hands even brushed his skin, he flinched and whimpered, completely against his own will. He only hoped that the taller boy didn't notice.

He did.

Craig said nothing about it, but he certainly did notice. He wasn't sure what he felt about it. But every time, his hand would brush over Tweek's skin he would get chills, mostly just from the contact, but also because Tweek was cold.

The blonde had always run at a pretty low body temperature though, but, he hadn't touched his skin in such a long time. Usually, he wouldn't help him button up his shirt, because it was really awkward.

He still felt awkward, but something had changed.

He wasn't sure what.

But it scared him.

He ruffled Tweek's blonde locks as he finished.

"There."

Tweek looked down, a tiny smile spreading across his lips, "Th-thanks, I should be able to do it by now but.." He trailed off, a bit of frustration flashing across his face.

"You try, that's all that matters," Craig replied, blandly, as usual.

Tweek nodded, wishing Craig would have sounded a bit more convincing, even though he knew that Craig never showed a bunch of emotion in his voice.

At least, not anymore.

He used to, in private, when they were "dating".

But that was over now.

Yeah, it was over.

Tweek let out a sigh and grabbed the brown sweater sitting on the couch, slipping it over his head. He grasped the strap of his messenger bag, pulling it onto his shoulder.

"Ready," Craig asked, tilting his head a bit.

Tweek nodded. "Yup," He said in his usual cheery tone.

That was one thing about Tweek Craig liked, he was such a nice presence to be around, especially when he was happy. He walked to the door, opening it and holding it open for Tweek. As Tweek walked out, he closed the door behind the two of them and walked down the sidewalk with Tweek.

"H-hey, Craig?"

Craig looked down at Tweek, his cold blue eyes meeting Tweek's.

"H-how t-t-tall are you?" He asked, cocking his head to the side in that adorable way he always did.

Craig shrugged, "I'm like six-six I think."

"Why do you ask?"

Tweek shrugged, "I jus- I just w-wanted to know wh-why you seem so tall n-now."

"Yeah, I've gotten pretty tall, and you've stayed pretty short."

Tweek gasped, "I-I AM NOT SHORT!"

Craig would have let out a chuckle if it wasn't now, but he couldn't even manage that anymore.

"You're pretty short Twitches," He said bluntly, resting his forearm on Tweek's head.

Tweek smacked at his arm, stepping out from under it. "You're annoying."

Craig shrugged, ruffling Tweek's hair.

A comfortable silence fell over the two, as they just enjoyed their little walk. It wasn't much, but it was a nice way to start a day, and it was their tradition. Craig began humming as he walked, a familiar song that he really liked. Tweek recognized it as Space Oddity, by David Bowie. He giggled a little bit, shifting a bit closer to Craig, and enjoying the sound.

Somehow, Tweek ended up right next to Craig, their shoulders- well his shoulder and the middle of Craig's arm, brushing together. He expected Craig to move, to step away, but he didn't. For once, he didn't seem to mind a little bit of touch. Tweek looked down at Craig's hand. He longed to hold it like he used to. He wanted to feel that bit of comfort so badly. His hand kept twitching, snapping closer and closer to Craig's hand.

Tweek snapped his head up, shoving his hand into the pocket of his sweatpants, realizing what he was doing.

_'Oh jeez, what am I doing?'_

_'It's over Tweek!'_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_'I don't think I want it to be.'_

Just the thought of it made him queasy. He'd been the one to dump Craig, so why was he feeling conflicted now. It'd been years.

_'FOR CHRIST SAKES YOU'RE 17 TWEEK GET OVER YOURSELF!'_

"Tweek?"

With a squeak, Tweek snapped his head up, looking to Craig.

"You alright?"

"Wha-" Tweek tilted his head, "Ack- yeah I-I'm fine."

Craig shrugged, "Alright."

"Wh-why do you ask?"

"You just-" Craig paused looking for a word, "looked a little distressed I guess."

"Oh, I-I'm fine, d-don't worry," He flashed Craig a smile, and Craig immediately looked away, mostly to hide the blush that rose to his cheeks

"Yeah, alright," Craig replied, taking out his phone, and beginning to busy himself with finding some music to listen to.

The rest of the walk was, uneventful. Just two friends, walking to school together. A bit closer than usual but still, just a walk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two bros walking to school together with unrequited feelings cause they're super gay


	3. Compromising Position

Craig huffed a bit as they arrived at school, looking at the students bustling through the doors. To say he wasn't in the mood was an understatement. He fucking hated this place, but he only had one more year, so there was no point in dropping out now. With a heavy sigh, he made his way through the door.

Tweek let out a measly whimper, grasping onto Craig's sleeve, as he followed him in. His hands were trembling already, and his eyes flickered around the crowded halls.

"It's alright, I got you," Craig murmured, pulling his arm from Tweek's grasp and sliding it around his shoulder.

Tweek nodded slowly and drew in a deep breath. His hands finally ceased there trembling, but he couldn't help but look around the halls, still uncomfortable with all the kids that bustled through.

South Park had gotten a bit bigger over the years, and now there were a lot more people for Tweek to feel nervous around. Luckily, he had Craig and Craig always made everything alright.

Craig guided them to their lockers, which were thankfully side by side, mostly because Tweek had begged. He made up something about Craig being his "anxiety buddy", which was technically kind of true, Craig was the only one who could help with his panic attacks, but he mostly did it because he and Craig wanted to have lockers close to each other.

He fiddled with his lock a bit, before finally getting it open, and took his bag off his shoulder, grabbing a couple of things out of it, before closing it. A squeak left his lips as Craig slammed his locker closed. He shot Craig a glare, knowing he did it on purpose, as he loved scaring him.

"Me-meany," Tweek grumbled, rolling his eyes.

Craig raised his eyebrows, pretending to be confused, "Who? Me?"

Tweek stuck his tongue out at him, and Craig just rolled his eyes, before sliding his arm around Tweek's shoulders and beginning their walk to their first period.

Once the two arrived in the classroom they both beelined for their usual seats, sitting down. Craig leaned back, sliding his hands into his pockets and letting out a yawn.

Tweek rubbed at his eyes and grasped his thermos. He sipped the coffee, smiling softly at the familiar taste.

"Tweek."

Tweek snapped his eyes over, pouting up at Craig, "I haven't even had a lot today."

Craig crossed his arms, keeping his usual poker face, but staring Tweek directly in the eyes.

"How many?"  
Tweek averted his eyes, "This is my third cup."

Those blue eyes glared daggers into him. He almost felt a little bad, but he needed his coffee. Craig held his hand out, making a "gimme" motion while keeping eye contact.

"Give it here," He said sternly.

"No!" Tweek squeaked, resisting the urge to stomp his foot and stick his tongue out.

Craig leaned over, reaching for the thermos and Tweek held the thermos out behind him, leaning away.

"I s-said no!"

"I am not letting you win today," Craig said sharply, leaning over him reaching for the thermos.

Tweek flinched, feeling his cheeks warm at their closeness. He flickered his eyes down to his lap as he tried to shake off his embarrassment, and as soon as he did, Craig snatched the thermos from his hands.

He whined immediately, reaching over Craig and trying to snatch it back.

"Give it!" He whined, looking up at Craig.

"Nope."

"B-but Craig, I nee- I need my coffee!" he pleaded, grasping his arm and shaking him.

Craig shook his head, holding the coffee way out of his reach. He let out a grunt, eyes widening as Tweek positioned himself so that he was sitting on one of his thighs, one of his knees digging into his crotch. He was reaching for his thermos, unknowingly putting more pressure on Craig's crotch.

Craig needed him to get off.

Craig REALLY needed him to get off.

"No Tweek," He said, managing to keep his voice steady, even though he was sure he was blushing.

_'He's only in your lap you horny dog'_

"Give. it. Back!" Tweek whined, straddling his thighs and reaching for his thermos.

_'Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god.'_

_'Please don't get hard, please don't get hard, please for the love of all things holy don't get hard.'_

"I'm not giving it back," He snapped, opening the thermos and starting to chug the rest of the coffee.

"NO!" Tweek shrieked, snatching the thermos.

He was too late, there wasn't even a drop of his life source left.

"Y-you You ASSHOLE!" He yelled, his face burning red.

Craig shrugged, "It had to be done," He started, clearing his throat, "Jesus fucking Christ that shit is strong, how the fuck do you drink it?"

Tweek pulled his lips into a scowl, glaring up at Craig, it was meant to look angry, but it was mostly just cute. At least he tried.

"It's tasty, that's how I drink it you thief," He spat venomously, well as close to venomously as he could, which wasn't very close.  
Craig rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

He looked up as his friends walked in, meeting their eyes.

And then he noticed the shit-eating grins spreading across their faces.

And then realized that Tweek was still in his lap.

_'Fuck me...'_

"You wanna move Tweek?" He asked, giving him a little push.

Tweek looked down at then back up, his entire face painted a bright shade of red. He clambered out of his lap, looking straight down.

Craig grabbed out his phone, making himself look busy with something, even though he was really just scrolling through his home screen.

"You wanna explain that to us Craigy poo? "Kenny teased, earning a couple of laughs from Stan, Kyle, Token, and Clyde.

"Fuck off," He said shortly.

Kyle smirked, "You alright Tweek? You're looking a little flushed."

"I-I'm fine," Tweek mumbled, picking at his fingers.

Kyle chuckled, raising his brows, "You wanna explain why you were in our good friend Craig's lap Tweeky?"

Tweek flushed, "H-he t-took my ngh- thermos."

"Craig you shouldn't steal Tweek's things," Butters added.

"Yeah Craig!" Tweek said, looking over at him.

Craig groaned, "I am not going to allow you to chug 3 cups of coffee Tweek."

"You're not my dad Craig!"

Kyle smirked, "He could be your Daddy if you wanted him to."

Tweek paused furrowing his eyebrows, the cogs in his brain turning. Craig sighed, rubbing his temples, trying to stop the obvious blush from forming on his cheeks.

"WAIT WHA-" Tweek screeched, his entire face flushing a scarlet red.

The group of friends burst into laughter, well except Craig and Tweek who both were far from amused.

"Why'd it take you so long?" Kyle asked, covering his mouth as he laughed.

"Because that's nasty!" Tweek said, making a face of disgust.

"I mean Craig if Tweek's out of the question you can be my daddy," Kenny said, smirking suggestively at Craig.

Craig gagged, shaking his head "I'd rather die."

"Damn," Kenny said, feigning sadness.

The group cleared from around Tweek and Craig's desk, still chuckling softly as they sat down in their regular seats.

"Jesus Christ," Craig mumbled, running a hand through his hair.

Tweek huffed, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes. Craig exhaled sharply, the closest thing he ever gave to a laugh. Even though he was annoyed, Tweek just looked cute as always. Honestly, Craig wasn't sure how he pulled it off, making anything and everything cute, but hey, he wasn't complaining.

The small blonde stretched his arms up as he let out a yawn, his eyes squeezing.

"You tired?" Craig asked, looking over.

Tweek nodded "Yeah, a little."

"Oh my god, is my favorite goody-two-shoes Tweek going to," Craig mockingly gasped, "sleep in class?"

Tweek rolled his eyes as he scooched a bit closer to and rested his head on Craig's shoulder, "Yes, haha v-very funny Craig."

Craig's cheeks warmed, "Oh so now you're going to sleep on me?"

Tweek looked up furrowing his brows, "O-oh, um s-sorry Ack- I didn't-"

"No no no Tweek, I'm just playing with you. I don't actually care," Craig said hurriedly, cutting him off.

Tweek's eyes widened as he averted his eyes, picking at the fluff on his sweater, "Oh, okay."

Another yawn left, Tweek's lips as he leaned back onto Craig's shoulder. Out of habit, he hugged his thermos close to his chest, pouting and setting it down once he realized that it wasn't warm like it usually was. 'Stupid Craig,' He thought, crossing his arms over his chest and curling up as much as he could.

Craig looked over as Tweek stopped shifting around, letting his eyes fall over Tweek. He was already half-asleep, looking surprisingly calm, for him at least. Usually, he twitched all over the place when he tried to sleep, but now, he was almost completely lax with only the occasional little twitch or tic.

Craig wondered if he still helped Tweek sleep. Tweek said he did in the past, but he didn't really know anymore. Shit, he wasn't sure about anything about his and Tweek's relationship anymore. Everything was just... so fucking confusing. But, that didn't matter right now, and Craig wasn't going to bother himself with it.

A content sigh left his lips as Craig leaned back into his seat, resigning to just taking a nap along with Tweek. It's not like they were going to be doing anything important today anyway. Plus it'd been a while since he got to nap with Tweek, one of his favorite activities.

Tweek whimpered, shifting closer to him as a shiver ran down his spine. He had absolutely no body heat, so he had to really bundle up to be warm. He'd gotten used to it by now, but he still hated being cold anyway.

Nevertheless, sleeping on Craig's shoulder was always comfortable, He yawned, relaxing and letting out a sigh. The noise of the class began to muffle, and his anxious mind finally cleared. After a few moments, he slipped into a light slumber, his twitching ceasing completely.

Craig hummed, leaning back into his chair and resting his head on top of Tweek's. It only took a few moments for Craig's exhaustion to hit him like a train, and before he knew it, he was out.

Turns out Tweek helped him sleep too.


	4. Truth Or Dare

Tweek stood in front of his mirror, picking at his shirt. He’d taken off his button and sweater and replaced it with a white long-sleeved shirt and a green t-shirt over top. He knew he was going to end up sleeping over at Tokens’ and he hated sleeping in his button-up, but he also didn’t plan on bringing anything along. He shrugged at his reflection, he never looked good in his opinion and grabbed his phone, charger, and house keys. Then, he went down the stairs and out of his front door, closing it behind him.

He hummed as he made his way to Tokens. The school day had been long, and very embarrassing. Butters and Kyle spent most of the day teasing him about the... incident in first period. He hadn’t even meant to get into Craig’s lap, he just wanted his thermos back and stupid Craig with his stupid long arms wasn’t making that easy. He huffed at the thought, his cheeks reddening.

“Hey, Twitches.”

Tweek squeaked, jumping to the side and snapping his head over. He let out a sigh of relief, “Oh hey Craig.”

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you,” He murmured, running a hand through his hair.

Tweek just shrugged, “It’s fine.”

“You do get scared by literally everything though, just saying.”

Tweek gasped, “N-No I- ACK No I don’t!”

Craig cocked a brow, “Oh really?”

Craig looked away going silent.

“Yeah, I do-”

Craig jerked towards him yelling, “BOO!”

“AH!” Tweek jumped away from Craig, nearly tripping over air.

"I thought you didn't get scared of everything," Craig said, cocking a brow.

Tweek huffed, crossing his arms and turning away, “Y-you’re mean.”

“Whatever you say, fraidy cat.”

“Hmph.”

Tweek went silent, refusing to even look Craig’s way.

Craig cocked a brow, “Are you giving me the silent treatment?” He asked monotonously.

“Seriously?”

Craig rolled his eyes, “Fine fine, I’m sorry.”

“You should be,” Tweek mumbled.

“You’re such a baby.”

Tweek huffed, “No I- no I’m not.”

“Yes you are Tweek,” Craig said bluntly.

“Whatever.”

Craig rolled his eyes ruffling Tweek’s hair. He looked up as they arrived at Token’s mansion, letting out a soft sigh, mentally preparing himself to deal with his annoying ass friends.

"You-you okay, Craig?"

"Yeah," He said with a sigh, "come on."

He swung open the door and walked in flipping off everyone he saw.

"Hey Craig, Hey Tweek," Most of the group said, looking up to them.

Craig took a seat, Tweek sitting down next to him.

"How have you guys been," Kenny asked suggestively, a chuckle rising from the rest of the group.

"Fuck off McWhoredick."

Clyde clapped, "Okay since everybody's here, we should play a game."

Craig groaned leaning back into his chair.

"Don't be mean Craig," Token warned, flickering his eyes over to him.

"Whatever mom."

"Well, what game?" Stan asked, looking around.

The little group erupted with suggestions. Wendy and Kenny began arguing about whether they should play Never Have I Ever or two truths or one lie. And then everybody else began joining in on the argument, well except Tweek and Craig.

Tweek took a quick look around, chewing his lip slightly. Everyone was there, except Cartman. He was probably still out of town. He met Butters’ eyes and smirked a bit, seeing him sitting next to Kenny, who had an arm around his shoulders. Butters cut his eye at him, but that didn't hide the obvious blush on his cheeks.

"Okay Okay, how about we just play truth or dare?" Kyle yelled over the group.

Everybody went silent before nodding and saying phrases of agreement.

"Who wants to go first?" Clyde asked looking around.

"Ooh, I do!" A girl said, and everybody went silent as they looked towards her.

"Who are you?" Craig asked bluntly, slicing through the thick silence.

She bit her lip, twirling her blonde hair in her fingers, "I'm Abigail, who are you?"

Craig made a face of slight disgust, "Craig."

Everyone except Abigail of course snickered at Craig’s expression. Craig wasn’t the most expressive person, but he was very good at showing when he was annoyed.

"Alright Abigail, you go first," Clyde said with a smile.

Token made a quick glance at Clyde but said nothing.

"Hmmm," She took a look around the group, before pointing to Kyle.

"Truth or Dare?"

Kyle smirked, "Dare."

Abigail giggled, "I dare you to," She looked around, "kiss him."

She pointed to Stan, and everybody began chuckling, well except Craig who just exhaled sharply through his nose, the closest thing to a laugh he ever gave.

Kyle smirked. "Bro I can't kiss him, we're homies," He pleaded, making a face of disgust.

"Yeah dude that's fucking gay and we're only homies," Stan added, pretending to puke.

"We only like chicks with fat asses am I right bro?" Kyle said, breaking into a straight dude laugh.

"I know right bro," Stan said laughing along.

Everyone began chuckling, well except Craig and Abigail. She furrowed her brows at the two boys, cocking her head to the side.

Stan rubbed his chin and bit his lip, "But if I must say so myself bro, your ass do be looking kinda fat."

Kyle gasped dramatically.

Stan's eyes widened, "No homo though!"

Kyle let out a sigh of relief, "Yeah bro no homo, but like thanks bro. Your ass be looking kinda fat too."

Stan bit his lip, "Wanna make out? no homo."

"Yeah bro, no homo though."

Stan leaned in cupping Kyle's cheek and pressed a kiss onto his lips. Kyle smirked and played it up, slinging his arms around Stan's neck.

The group began faking disgust and teasing the two.

"Get a fucking room!" Bebe yelled, making a puking motion.

Kyle pulled away briefly, "You're just fucking jealous."

Kyle huffed and clambered into Stan's lap, going right back to furiously kissing him.

"Ewwww not two dudes kissing," Kenny said, pretending to puke up his guts.

"Jesus Christ," Token muttered, shaking his head though he was unable to wipe the little smile off his face.

Kyle and Stan finally pulled away, laughing softly with each other.

"Wait so… um." Abigail cut in, her eyebrows furrowed with confusion, "like what- I-"

Kyle looked over to her, snickered, "We're dating."

Abigail gasped her eyes going wide, "Ohhhh.."

Kyle chuckled, sliding out of Stan's lap, and just leaning against him.

"Now it's my turn," Kyle said with a sinister smirk, setting his eyes right onto Tweek.

"Oh god," Tweek said softly, his eyes going wide with pure fear.

Everybody looked to Tweek smirks and shit-eating grins spreading across their faces.

"Truth or Dare Tweek?"

Tweek bit his lip softly, debating with himself. Truth, and he'd have to admit that he still liked Craig. Dare and he'd have to do something stupid or embarrassing.

"Dare."

Oohs went around the group and they all grew giddy. This would be good.

"I dare you to sit in Craig's lap."

Tweek let out a little sigh of relief, though his cheeks still warmed up.

It could be worse.

Kyle chuckled maniacally, "We didn't establish any rules Tweek so I'm not done."

The rest of the group's eyes widened and they all began laughing and letting out an "Oooooh."

"Oh crap," Tweek said softly.

"You also have to refer to our good friend Craig as Daddy for the rest of the game.”

Everybody burst into laughter, well except Craig and Tweek. Craig was definitely not amused. Tweek on the other hand, looked terrified.

“And you don’t get to use that innocent little voice of yours Tweeky, nah you need to really sell it, you’re Craig’s little slut and he’s your daddy.”

The group’s laughter intensified. Kenny was practically crying, his face buried into Butter’s neck and Clyde had fallen off the couch with laughter, and was pounding his fist on the floor.

Craig let out a deep sigh and looked up at the ceiling, “Why god?”

The kids laughed harder, all now on the verge of tears. Well except Abigail, she was laughing, but she didn’t seem to think it was actually that funny.

Kyle snapped at Tweek. “Well get to it Tweeky,” he said through laughter.

Tweek sighed a deep blush forming on his cheeks. He looked over to Craig, and just sighed standing up. Craig moved his hands out of his lap and grunted as Tweek sat in his lap, his cheeks heating up.

Their friends all laughed, and Tweek just covered his face with his hands.

“Why me?”

Craig just sighed, leaning back, there wasn’t anywhere to comfortably put his hands, except around Tweek so that's what he did. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around Tweek’s waist and pulled him in so that his back was pressed against his chest.

“OOOOH HOLY SHIT!” Kyle yelled pointing.

Craig rolled his eyes as the group exploded into laughter and teasing. He cocked a brow at Tweek tilting his head as he shifted to look up at him.

“Are you feeling alright Daddy?” Tweek purred, biting the corner of his lip, a pained look in his eyes.

Craig’s heart jumped as he simply nodded, averting his eyes.

The rest of his friends absolutely lost it laughing, shouting, and teasing them, to Craig’s annoyance.

He did not have a daddy kink.

But having Tweek speak like that, and call him Daddy was hot as fuck.

“Tweek it’s your turn,” Kyle said wiggling his eyebrows.

“I think I’ll pass,” He said softly, still looking traumatized.

“Alright, well Stan you go next.”

Stan smirked, looking directly at Token.

“Truth or dare Token?”

Token shrugged, “Truth.”

“Is it true that you are completely straight?”

Craig cocked a brow “Seriously? we all know Token’s straight-”

“Actually no,” Token said cooly, shrugging.

The entire group went silent, looks of shock forming on their faces.

Token furrowed his brows and tilted his head, “What?”

“No fucking way… Damn Clyde, you’re the only straight person left,” Stan said softly.

Clyde chuckled awkwardly, running a hand through his hair, “Guess so.”

Kenny smirked, “I knew it! You smelt gay.”

The group looked over to Kenny confused. Stan snorted and cocked a brow, “Wait what?”

“I can sniff out the gays.”

“So you’re like a gay bloodhound?” Kyle asked, snickering softly.

“Hell yeah! I’m the gay motherfucking bloodhound! Bloodhounds are cool as fuck!”

Butters giggled, looking up at Kenny, “Bloodhounds are all saggy though Ken.”

Kenny looked down at Butters, tilting his head, “They are?”

“Yeah?”

“Well, whatever I’m still cool as fuck!” Kenny said with a grin.

Butters just giggled, shaking his head at Kenny’s antics. He looked up as Kenny’s hand slipped from around his shoulder to around his waist, pulling him closer. That familiar fluttery feeling formed in his stomach. He bit his lip softly, furrowing his eyebrows.

_‘Is he just being nice or something?_

_‘Could he be… making a move?’_

He looked up tilting his head skeptically, before shrugging and leaning into Kenny. He fully expected Kenny to push him away and get angry. But, he didn’t, he just looked down at him and smiled softly. It wasn’t like his normal smile though, that insanely attractive cocky grin. It was soft and he had that look in his eyes like he was looking at something he really adored.

A sheepish smile fell onto his lips as Butter’s averted his eyes. He was sure he was blushing, but he wasn’t uncomfortable about it. His entire body just felt warm and stuffed full of fuzz. He thanked god that everybody was too engrossed in the game to even notice them though. Tweek and Kyle’s teasing could be relentless.

Tweek wasn’t paying enough attention to notice anyone. He was too embarrassed about being in Craig’s lap. He shifted a bit in Craig’s arms, letting out a little whine. His body twitched and smacked his hand against Craig’s thigh.

Craig glanced down at Tweek and tightened his grip slightly, rubbing small circles into Tweek’s side. Mostly to get him to calm down. His tics were never usually physical unless he was nervous.

“Ngh-” Tweek looked up “I-I’m sorry-” He paused before remembering the dare, “Daddy.”

Craig tried to ignore the Daddy part, knowing that Kyle was listening in so Tweek had to. He shot Kyle a quick glare, wanting to wipe that smug smirk right off his face. Kyle smiled sweetly before going back to teasing Bebe, the victim of the latest dare.

With an eye roll, Craig returned his attention to Tweek, whose tics were only growing worse. He squeaked and jerked his neck, seeming very distressed. Craig pulled him in closer, continuing to rub circles into his side.

“Hey, you alright?” He asked.

“Ngh- I- ngh- She keeps st-staring at me,” He mumbled, another tick causing him to jerk.

Craig looked over to Abigail, knowing almost immediately that it was her. Everybody else knew not to stare at Tweek while he was ticing. It made him nervous and just made his tics worse. Abigail met his eyes, and gave him a confused look, before looking back to Tweek and then to him.

“Stop staring at him,” He said bluntly, loud enough for her to hear.

“Oh! Um well he’s just twitching and it’s distracting,” She said softly. “Is there something wrong with him?” She mouthed.

Craig made a face scrunching up his nose like he smelt something straight up horrible, “He’s sitting right here, and you’re acting like you can’t just ask him.”

Tweek twitched, and grasped onto Craig’s arm, digging his nails absentmindedly.

“Ow- Tweek, watch the claws,” Craig said gently, pulling at his arm slightly.

“Ngh- sorry,” Tweek said, lessening his grip but not letting go of him, which Craig didn’t particularly mind.

“Alright, what the fuck is up with you?” Abigail asked abruptly.

Tweek let out a little squeak and jerked his neck letting out a little “Gah-”

“Ngh- I-I have tics when I-I get ACK- nervous,” Tweek explained, tapping his foot anxiously.

“Well could you stop, it’s kind of weird.”

Tweek looked away, biting his lip and letting out a soft “Too much pressure.”

As much as Craig wanted to let Tweek deal with his own shit, he knew when he had to step in. Tweek hated it when he did, but he knew that the situation would only lead to an anxiety attack for him. The attacks were bad enough on their own, but when he had one in front of people it was so much worse.

“He can’t control the tics. What’s the problem anyway?”

Abigail put her hands up in defense, “Sorry, I didn’t know.”

“You can just ask nicely then damn.”

Abigail rolls her eyes, “It’s not my fault that he’s a fucking weirdo,” She grumbled rolling her eyes.

Craig opened his mouth to say something but, Tweek grasped onto his arm looking up and shaking his head vigorously. He had this mortified look in his eyes, and his hands were shaking so much that he was actually shaking his arm. He cooled down immediately, knowing that he would cause Tweek to panic if he got mad.

Tweek’s hands were still shaking. He tucked them between his thighs, trying to conceal the trembling at least. Craig tightened his grip around his waist resting his chin on top of his head. Tweek’s eyes widened momentarily before he let out a sigh, leaning back into his chest and drawing in a deep breath.

He was enveloped in a blanket of Craig… and he liked it, more than he should have. He leaned into Craig, letting out a needy whimper that he’d been holding back. Craig looked down at him, his eyebrow cocked slightly. Tweek didn’t even know how to tell Craig what was wrong because he wasn’t sure himself. He just wanted something, and he wanted it bad, and that’s all he knew.

So, he gave Craig a little smile and looked back towards Wendy, who was preparing to lick Kenny’s toes.

The rest of the night went smoothly, filled with laughter and stupid dares. Tweek and Craig never got dared again, mostly because Tweek was half asleep in Craig’s lap and no one had the heart to take him out of his calm state. Eventually, everyone grew tired and split off, finding rooms, or just random places to sleep in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were wondering, Kenny's toes taste like dirt, weed, and ass according to Wendy.


	5. Cuddle

Butters walked into one of the rooms, humming, focused on the game he was playing on his phone. The light was off, so he walked towards the bed, and sat down, setting down his phone and preparing to change. He glanced towards the room momentarily, before doing a double-take. His eyes went wide, and his entire face flared a deep shade of red as he finally noticed the figure standing in the corner of the room, dimly lit by the moonlight streaming through one of the windows.

There was Kenny, shirtless, and looking out the window, having not noticed him yet.

“Oh! Sorry!” He squeaked, finally realizing that he shouldn’t stare, standing up, and starting to hurry out of the room.

“Huh?” Kenny looked over, “Oh wait.”

Butters whipped around, his eyebrows knitted together.

“You don’t have to leave,” Kenny said slowly, averting his eyes, “The bed’s big enough for two.”

Butter’s little squeak before quickly averting his eyes toward the ground. His cheeks were flushed red, and he felt as if they only grew hotter with every thud in his chest.

_'It's just sleeping in the same bed."_ He thought to himself, _‘But it’s also Kenny, not Tweek._

He swallowed, drawing in a deep breath. “You um... sure?” He finally stammered out, his voice so soft he wasn’t sure if Kenny heard it.

Kenny said nothing for a very long moment. Butters’ heart skipped a beat at the silence. Kenny was probably just joking with him and he just... AGREED.

Finally, Kenny nodded and mumbled a short, “Yeah.”

Butters nodded, letting out a shaky breath and setting his phone down on the nightstand. For a long few moments, he just stood, unable to even look anywhere but the floor.

“Oh um- do you need me to um-” Kenny paused a blush forming on his cheeks, “look away while you uh- change?”

Butter’s heart practically stopped for a few seconds, before he managed to whisper out a little “Um.. yeah, th-that'd be nice.”

With that, Kenny was turning around and Butters finally let out the breath he'd been holding. He began the process of getting out of his jeans, slightly inconvenienced by the shaking in his hands. His mind drifted for a bit.

_‘I wonder if this is how Tweek feels all the time.’_

He let out a little hum at the thought, before pulling off his jeans, and pulling his sweater down, so it was basically hanging down to the middle of his thighs.

“Um, it’s okay now,” He mumbled, looking down and rubbing his knuckles together, a nervous habit of his.

Kenny turned, and immediately let his eyes snap to Butters. His eyes drifted over his body hungrily, absorbing every dip and curve. Every inch of pale uncovered skin. He bit his lip, keeping himself from saying anything stupid. Butters just looked so fucking adorable in his oversized sweater

_‘Do I look weird or something?’_ Butters thought, his heart jackhammering in his chest. He could feel Kenny’s eyes flickering over him, his gaze almost searing. He rubbed his knuckles vigorously, keeping his eyes to the floor.

“You have a really nice body,” Kenny finally said softly, breaking through the thick silence.

Butters' eyes practically bulged out of his head, his already burning cheeks somehow getting even hotter. He shifted from one foot to the other trying to form the words in his head. Every time he rangled together a sentence though, the words would twist into something dumb, that would only come out as a stammered jumble of sounds,

He drew in a breath, and shook his head, mumbling out a little “Thank you, y-your body’s nice too."

Kenny chuckled, “Yeah, sure.”

Butters wasn’t lying though. Kenny really did have a nice body. Over the years, he’d grown taller, and broadened out a bit. Sure, he wasn’t the most muscular guy, but he had some abs forming and relatively big arms. His legs were nice too, toned and perfectly sculpted in his opinion. Kenny worked in construction, so he had to be strong. Butters had watched him work a few times, and he always looked so hot like that, sweaty but focused, working tirelessly. It drove him fucking nuts with how attractive it was.

Hesitantly, Butters clambered onto the bed, sitting up by the headboard and just sliding his legs under the covers. He squeaked a bit as Kenny dropped his pants without warning. He was, of course, wearing boxers under his pants, but he couldn’t help but be surprised. Kenny looked up at him, his eyebrows slightly furrowed, but an obvious smirk on his lips.

Butters averted his eyes, murmuring a curse under his breath. The lights cut off a few moments after, making him flinch and snap his eyes over to the shifting bed beside him. He stared wide-eyed at Kenny, his red cheeks surely standing out, even in the dark.

“What?” Kenny asked, tilting his head, “Did you think I was going to sleep on the floor?" He cocked a brow, smirking, "I mean I can if you want me to-

“No no no!” Butters stammered, shaking his hands and averting his eyes, “It just surprised me is all.”

Kenny shrugged, “Alright, well… goodnight.”

With that, he got under the covers, flopped down, and rolled over so his back was to Butters. It went silent after that, and Butters just sat there for a few moments, in shock. He wasn’t sure what he expected to happen, but it certainly wasn’t that. He let out a discontent huff and laid down, back to Kenny and brought his knees up slightly, and interlaced his fingers in front of his chest.

They laid like that for a few minutes. In complete silence, both trying to will themselves to sleep. The silence was uncomfortable. Very uncomfortable. Excruciatingly uncomfortable.

“Hey, Butters?” Kenny said, his slightly raspy voice finally breaking through the silence.

Butters hummed, keeping his eyes closed as he continued to try to force himself to sleep.

“Do you like- I dunno… maybe wanna cuddle or- or something?” He asked slowly, stammering through the sentence.

Butters stayed completely silent, practically freezing in place.

Kenny’s eyes widened and he immediately began stammering out words that made no sense together, until he finally got the sentence he was trying to say out, “Ah I-I’m sorry th-tha- that was- that was dumb.”

“No..” Butters said quietly, shutting a still stammering Kenny right up, “I-I wouldn’t mind a-actually.”

“What?” Kenny rolled over, his eyes wide.

“I-I said I wouldn’t mind,” Butters’ repeated quietly.

Kenny’s eyebrows furrowed. Butters wouldn’t even turn around to face him.

_‘Shit I made him uncomfortable.’_ He thought, pinching the bridge of his nose. _‘You’re such an idiot Kenny.’_

“Never mind,” He said softly, “It’s fine, you don’t have to.”

Butters swallowed down his nervousness, turning his head so he was looking Kenny in the eye. “I really want to,” He said softly, managing to keep eye contact despite his nervousness, “Please?"

Kenny’s eyes widened for a brief moment, before he averted his eyes, trying to ignore the warmth in his cheeks.

“Alright,” he said, scratching the nape of his neck.

Kenny never usually felt this weird about cuddling with someone. It was weird, he didn’t even know why he wanted to cuddle with Butters. He just did. He pressed into the bed, pushing himself up and shifting closer to Butters. Once they were only inches away, he reached over Butters’ side, pressing a hand to his chest.

Butters’ heart thundered against his palm, and Kenny ceased his movements, pulling back slightly. "You sure about this?” He asked softly, raising a brow.

"Yes," Butters responded softly, giving a little nod and turning back so he wasn’t looking at him.

Kenny hesitated for a few moments, before pressing his hand to Butters’ chest once more, and pulling him in, so they were back to chest. The tension left Butters’ body almost instantly, and he practically sunk back into him, letting out a content sigh. Kenny swallowed down the lump in his throat and tried to get comfortable without disturbing Butters. He shimmied his other arm under Butters, relaxing slightly as Butters caught the hint and lifted himself slightly, giving him easier access, so he could actually spoon him.

Spoon him. It sounded so weird in his head. Especially because it was Butters. But hey, at least it was happening. Tenderly, he pulled Butters in as close as he could and curled around him.

He was warm. Kenny was so warm, and Butters' wanted nothing more than for this moment to last forever. Sure, his heart was pounding, and sure, he was uncertain about the situation, but it felt right.

“Goodnight Ken,” Butters finally mumbled, his voice now steady and soft.

Kenny only hummed in response, a quiet but comforting noise, that knocked Butters out right then and there.

Kenny smiled a bit, and pressed a little kiss into the nape of Butters’ neck, before nuzzling into him and drawing in a breath. He smelt like vanilla and coziness if that even made sense. Whether it did or not didn’t really matter, because Kenny dozed off before he could even think about it.

Tweek giggled at the picture of Steel rolled on his back, his tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth.

“Steel’s such a weirdo,” Tweek said.

“Yeah, he is,” Craig said softly, looking down at Tweek, a familiar warmth in his chest. He loved it when Tweek laughed.

Tweek pulled back and stretched, letting out a squeaky yawn and rubbing his eyes.

Craig stood up out of bed, stretching and popping his back, “You tired?”

Tweek managed to give a little nod, “Yeah,” and pulled off his green t-shirt.

He then slid out of his pants, leaving him in just his boxers and long-sleeved white shirt. He looked up to see Craig already in bed, having already taken his sweatpants off, leaving him in his hoodie and boxers.

Craig only hummed in response, putting his phone down on the nightstand behind him, flopping on his side, and closing his eyes. For a few moments, Tweek just stared, before laying down, and bringing his knees up and crossing his arms. Within moments, he was shivering, as usual.

He let out a tiny whimper as he attempted to curl up further, trying to at least get a wink of sleep. He knew that he wouldn’t but he at least wanted to try.

_‘How do people just fall asleep?’_

_‘That’s so weird.’_

_‘Or maybe I’m weird.’_

_‘What if there’s something wrong with me?’_

_‘What if there’s something wrong with my genes?’_

_‘What if I’m DYING!?’_

_‘Oh god, I’m probably dying.’_

_‘That’s why I cant sleep.’_

_‘My body wants me to experience life for as long as possible before I DIE!’_

_‘That’s why it won't let me sleep!’_

_‘OH GOD! I’M DYING!’_

_‘No Tweek, pull yourself together, you’re not dying.'_

_‘But what if I am?’_

_‘Oh god, what if I am!?’_

“Tweek.”

Tweek snapped his eyes open, looking up at Craig, who was sitting up and had a hand on his shoulder.

He tilted his head, his eyebrows furrowing, “Huh?”

Craig held out his hoodie.

“Ngh- I’m fine,” He mumbled, averting his eyes away from Craig.

“You’re shivering.”

Tweek gave a weak smile looking Craig in the eyes, “I-I’ll be f-f-fine.”

“Put it on.”

Tweek just nodded, deciding not to argue much further. Craig was as stubborn as a mule sometimes. He was also too cold to argue anyway. He grasped the hoodie, flinching as Craig’s hand brushed against his, and pulled it on, his eyes going wide as soon as the fabric touched his skin.

It was so warm, probably from Craig wearing it, and it smelt like him. It wasn’t a smell he could put a word on, it was just Craig. He pulled it down as low as he could, which was basically down to his knees. It was already a bit oversized on Craig so it was way oversized on him. He bit his lip, trying to contain himself before looking up at Craig.

A little smile fell onto his lips. “Thank you.”

Craig’s heart absolutely melted. Tweek looked adorable in his hoodie. At that moment, it took an incredible amount of willpower to not pull Tweek into his arms and cuddle the everloving fuck out of him. He shook his head at the thought and pulled himself back into reality. Even if he wanted it to, it'd never happen.

“It’s nothing,” He mumbled, laying back down.

Tweek laid down with him, and sighed softly, curling up. It was so nice of Craig to let him wear his hoodie. It wasn’t like Craig wasn’t nice to him, actually, he often went above and beyond for him, but this was new. Then again, Craig was always doing things for him, and he never ever repaid him for anything he did.

_‘Am I a freeloader?’_ Tweek thought to himself, his eyebrows furrowing. _‘What if he’s getting tired of always having to help me?’_ His eyes widened, _'W_ _hat if he thinks I’m just using him?!'_

He let out a little “Gah!” at the thought and wrapped his arms around himself. He wasn’t a freeloader. He was Craig’s friend and Craig liked him being around.

_‘But what if he doesn’t?’_

_‘What if he wants me gone?’_

Tweek clenched his arms around his stomach, trying to soothe the sinking feeling. He didn’t know what he’d do if Craig left. If Craig discarded him like the trash that he probably was. Was he even good enough for Craig? Why did Craig even like him?

“Craig?”

Craig simply hummed, opening his eyes and cocking a brow.

“A-am I a burden to you?”

Craig’s eyes widened slightly, “What?”

“Am I a burden?”

“No Tweek, I- Why would you think that?” He asked, a slight hint of worry in his voice.

Tweek swallowed down the lump in his throat, rubbing at his already teary eyes, “I- I dunno I just ngh- feel bad about you always having to help me all the time.” Tweek furrowed his brows, balling up his hands into fists, “I-I mean I’m so fucking useless, I can’t even do anything right-”

“Hey don’t say shit like that,” Craig said firmly, reaching out and grasping his hand.

“You’re not a burden to me, I don’t mind helping you. Fuck man, you help me all the time with my shit. And you’re nowhere near useless. You’re smart, and you’re fucking talented, and you’re a really good person.”

Tweek eyes were wide at this point, and he flinched as Craig gently squeezed his hand.

“You’re my best friend, so please, don’t beat up on yourself like that.”

Tweek nodded slowly, averting his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” He mumbled softly, his voice trembling.

Craig shook his head, giving his hand another squeeze, and shifting a bit closer. “Don’t apologize.”

Tweek said nothing, his body trembling. He flinched as Craig rested his forehead against his. He furrowed his brows, wondering. Why was Craig being like this all of a sudden? It’d been so long since they’d gotten this close. But, now he realized that he’d been craving this. Just a little bit of contact. Real contact, not some stupid dare.

He whined as Craig let go and began to pull away, looking up. Tweek reached out without thought, grasping Craig's hand and tugging, before pulling back as if he'd been burned.

Craig knew what Tweek wanted, and the thought of denying Tweek didn't even pass Craig's mind. He immediately placed his hand on top of Tweek's once more, resting his forehead against his again.

Craig began to rub circles into the back of Tweek's hand. He almost chuckled as Tweek almost immediately let himself relax, that pent up anxiety finally seeming to dissipate. He heard a little whimper and opened his eyes only to see Tweek shifted closer so he was practically nuzzled up under his chin, their hands placed in the little space between them.

His face burned up at their position. It was the closest they’d gotten to cuddling in a long while, well besides Tweek sitting in his lap. It’d been years since they’d broken up and the most they’d done is hugged for a few moments, but Tweek always pulled away as if he burned him. He thought that Tweek would never cuddle with him again, but now he wasn’t so certain.

Craig let out a yawn nuzzling into Tweek’s beautiful blonde locks. He hummed, finally relaxing. Tweek nuzzled up into him, letting out a little yawn and letting himself drift off. Even though it wasn't full-on cuddling it still made Craig so tired, so he gave Tweek’s hand one final squeeze and drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Darlings!!!! There's actually a little drawing to go with this chapter that you can find on my [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/BeesArt3/status/1337464103045132295) I hope you enjoyed this one!!


	6. Enveloped in Blue

Tweek stirred, pressing closer to the warmth that was in front of him. He let out a little whine, rubbing at the eye gunk in his eyes, but not bothering to open them. Everything was still engulfed by the calm morning fogginess in his head, and he couldn’t bring himself to actually focus on anything.

He pressed his dainty hands against a mass that was in front of him, sliding over its form. The mass was solid but not hard, just firm. Warmth radiated off the mass, not steamy, or uncomfortably hot, just warmth, like a cozy cottage. Tweek hummed, not carrying what it was, and just nuzzled closer to it, yawning and relaxing again.

He fell into the space between asleep and awake. Every time he stopped thinking time would jump forward about 5 minutes. He'd never found it so hard to get up in his life, being a morning person who just couldn’t sleep in. But now, he could barely even stay awake. The warmth and comfort were addicting and held its grip tightly around him.

A little grumble was what woke Tweek up out of his half slumber. It certainly hadn’t come from him. His voice wasn’t even close to being that low. Then, the warm mass he was cuddled into shifted, and something that he hadn't noticed was wrapped around his waist tightened.

Tweek’s eyes shot open, and the first thing he was met with was Craig’s chest, rising and falling slowly.

They were cuddling, actually cuddling, as in Craig was holding him, and their legs were tangled together, like actual cuddling.

They could not stay like this. If Craig woke up, he’d be dead. This was not right.

He pressed his hands to Craig’s chest frantically, trying to push himself out of his arms. His heart was up in his throat, pounding so quickly that he could barely breathe. But despite his efforts, Craig was way too strong, especially now.

Craig groaned his eyebrows furrowing, and he forcefully yanked Tweek closer, mumbling a quiet "Stop it." Tweek immediately froze up, squeezing his eyes shut. He fully expected Craig to wake up and freak out, but Craig only stilled again, going back into his slumber. Tweek opened his eyes, still holding his breath for a few beats, watching Craig before he eventually sighed and relaxed slightly.

He couldn't squirm himself out of Craig's arms, but he didn't want to stay this way. They weren’t supposed to be cuddling. It was wrong.

Then again… Why was it wrong? It wasn’t like Craig was dating anyone, and he wasn’t dating anyone…

So maybe it was okay...

It'd been so long since he'd woken up like this.

He missed it.

He'd missed it so much.

His face warmed and fat tears began to form in his eyes. It hurt. It just hurt. He couldn’t deny that he missed Craig anymore, no matter how much he wanted to. But it made his chest hurt in the worst way possible like someone was stabbing him and twisting the knife over and over again. But at least Craig was there, and being cuddled in Craig’s arms allowed him to hide from the world. All he wanted was for Craig to stay asleep. For now, Craig was his hiding spot.

The taller boy stirred, letting out a deep groaning noise that made Tweek's cheeks flush. A few moments later, he heard an audible “What the fuck?” and then Craig’s arms sprung away from him, taking all the warmth with them.

_'Please don't go,'_ Tweek practically whined in his head, the trembling already starting in his hands.

"C-Craig," Tweek mumbled, letting go of his shirt and looking up at him.

Craig felt a pang in his chest from the look on Tweek's face. He looked so needy, desperate, starved of affection. Even in his just barely awake state, he was still freaked out about the situation. He knew they didn’t start off cuddling like that, but he wasn’t sure if Tweek had initiated it or not. Then again, that didn’t matter, because right now he needed to make a decision.

Craig had no idea what compelled him to wrap his arms around Tweek again. If he had to describe it, it was a force stronger than his will, a deep need that he had no choice but to fulfill.

He felt Tweek's petite body tense, and for a moment, regret stabbed deep into his gut. Then, Tweek let out a whimper and buried his face into his chest, his hand balled into his shirt. His eyebrow cocked up into his hairline as he looked down at Tweek, slightly surprised at the bold action - well, bold for Tweek at least. His heart managed to pound even faster than it already was, filling his head with nothing but garbled question and exclamation marks.

_'Why?'_ was the only thought that made sense. He had no idea why Tweek was even okay with this. Was he okay with this? He'd always been shy. 'Maybe he's uncomfortable,' Craig thought, loosening his tight grip around Tweek's small waist.

"Is this okay?" Craig finally asked, his voice barely even audible.

There was a pregnant silence, and Craig bit his lip. _'Why isn't he saying anything?'_ Craig asked desperately to himself. His chest felt like it was collapsing in on itself. All he wanted was for Tweek to speak, even if he said no.

Finally, Tweek spoke, "Y-yes, it's okay."

Craig sighed deeply, but there was no wave of relief.

"Ngh- It's Gah- been a while since w-we've um…" Tweek trailed off, the words he needed getting caught in his throat.

"Yeah, it's been a minute," Craig mumbled, bringing a hand up and carding through Tweek's locks, still having the habit even after all these years.

Tweek leaned into his hand almost immediately, a needy whine falling from his lips. Now that they were alone and not being teased, Tweek could really appreciate how comfortable Craig made him. Perhaps he'd forgotten after all this time. Or perhaps he'd pushed it down into the depths of his brain so he could ignore it.

"Are you okay?" Craig asked softly, his voice full of worry.

He never sounded like that anymore.

Tweek looked up furrowing his brows.

"I…." He averted his eyes, letting out a sigh, "I don't know."

Craig drew him closer, nuzzling into his locks. Then it went silent for a long few moments. Tweek’s heart pounded, the thick silence beginning to solidify all around him. He bit his lip, furrowing his brows as he curled his fingers into Craig's shirt.

"Me either," Craig finally breathed out.

Tweek pursed his lips, looking up into Craig's blue eyes. They were usually cold, with nothing behind them, but now, for the first time in a while, Craig was letting him see past. He looked… sad, tired, confused, worried, all of that and more, mixed into one emotion. A heavy sigh left Tweek's lips as he took a moment to form the sentence that he needed.

"You're not going to leave me right?"

Craig cocked a brow, worry taking over his eyes. It didn't really show on his face. But those eyes, those blue eyes, showed so much emotion for once.

He let out a little sigh and shook his head, "No I-I don't think so."

Tweek looked down, nodding slowly, "I-I'm no- I'm not going anywhere either."

Craig hummed in affirmation and gave Tweek's body a little squeeze.

"We're gonna be okay then," Tweek mumbled, nuzzling into Craig's chest, "right?"

Craig let out an uncertain, "I guess."

Tweek could feel his heart cracking already. 'I think I just fucked everything up,'

For a long while, they stayed like that, holding onto each other for dear life. Craig's arms, wrapped around Tweek loosely, hesitant and standoffish. Tweek's hands balled into Craig's shirt, holding on for dear life.

They almost fell asleep again, despite all the uncertainty, but the sound of groggy teens passing by their room startled them out of their comfortable half slumber, and they both knew that they couldn’t stay like that. Even if they wanted to.

The cold immediately seeped into Tweek as soon as Craig pulled away, leaving him feeling almost hurt. He knew they had to. They couldn’t just cuddle all day. But when Craig pulled away, his throat tightened in the worst way, and for a second he almost thought he would cry.

Slowly, Tweek raised himself from the bed, stretching his arms up and letting out a long almost moaning noise as his slightly stiff muscles began to loosen. Craig averted his eyes at the noise, biting the edge of his lip softly. He cleared his throat stretching himself, before, grabbing his phone off the nightstand, and beginning to mindlessly scroll through Instagram.

He looked down as Tweek tapped his arm, now dressed again in the same outfit he was wearing last night. In his little hands, he was holding out his hoodie. Craig didn’t want to take it, but he knew everyone would get the wrong idea, and reluctantly, he grabbed the hoodie, putting it back on.

Tweek rubbed his arms, shivering a bit already. His fingers twitched as he debated with himself, hopping back and forth from "Screw it and ask Craig to keep cuddling" and "Get up and pretend this never happened."

Before he could make a decision though, Craig opened the door and stepped out, looking to him expectantly. Tweek nodded, and walked out, closing the door behind him. He looked down at the floor letting out a deep sigh.

They looked at each other for a split second, before Craig averted his eyes. Tweek's cheeks heated up, and his throat tightened as he began to tear up.

_'I think I really fucked up.'_


	7. It's Over

“Hey, Craig?” Tweek asked as they made their way out of Token’s house.

Craig hummed, looking down and cocking a brow. 

Tweek averted his eyes, swallowing. He drew in a deep breath and shook his already trembling hands, “Um- D-do you wanna c-come over and mayb- and maybe c-cuddle a-again?”

Craig’s eyes widened for a moment before he looked away. He bit his lip softly, running a hand through his hair.

It was silent for a few very very very long moments. Tweek’s heart pounded in his chest, and he reached into his hair, tugging at the blonde locks. It was so quiet that he could hear his own heartbeat, the sound thumping around in his head. If his heart went any faster, he was sure it would explode out of his chest. He couldn’t help but let out a little “GAH!” as he tried to formulate a sentence in his head, tried to fix the already terribly fucked up situation. 

Then, Craig drew in a deep breath, and Tweek looked up at him. He couldn’t even hide the little bit of hope in his eyes, and that just made Craig feel worse about what he had to say.

“Um I really don’t think that’s such a good idea,” Craig said, looking towards the ground. 

Tweek’s eyes widened, and he couldn’t help but feel as if his heart just shattered into a million jagged pieces that cut into his flesh as they fell. Everything just froze. Then the pain set in, the tightening of his chest and the feeling of tears brimming just below the surface.

“O-oh well we do- we don’t h-have to cuddle we cou- we could just hang out,” Tweek stammered out, a look of desperation in his eyes. 

Craig shook his head, feeling the most horrible fucking ache in his chest, “Uhh...” He drew in a deep shaky breath, “No thanks, I think I’ll just go home..”

He could practically see the tears forming in Tweek’s eyes as he mumbled out the quietest, “Okay.” 

Then, Craig did something he would surely regret.

He left Tweek there, on the verge of tears.

All alone.  
  


Tweek ran into his house, wiping at the tears that spilled out of his eyes, like a gushing faucet. It was like someone was ripping into him and trying to pull his heart out. His legs gave out from under him once he got out into his room, and he just sat there, on his floor, fucking sobbing. He wanted to scream. He wanted to punch something. He wanted to rip his fucking hair out. 

He dug his fingers into his hair, yanking his locks, as he let another sob. 

“I HATE YOU CRAIG!” He screamed, tugging ruthlessly at his hair

“I FUCKING HATE YOU!”

“I FUCKING- “He choked another sob, feeling another wave of pain that just made the tears worse.

“I fucking hate you,” He whispered desperately through sobs, trying to convince himself of the fact.

He couldn’t convince himself, no matter how hard he tried.

Because he couldn’t hate Craig.

He just.. couldn’t.

  
  


The next day, when Craig arrived at Tweek’s house, he was already gone. He had to walk alone and for some reason, it hurt so badly. 

_‘I fucked up.’_

He ran a hand through his hair, a shaky sigh leaving his lips.

_‘Fucking idiot.’_

He furrowed his brows and stopped, balling his hands into fists as he just stared up at the sky, willing himself not to cry.

_‘Dumbass.’_

_‘Dumbass’_

_‘DUMBASS!’_

He reeled back and punched the wall of the little store he’d stopped in front of, wincing at the pain that racked through his hand. 

“You’re so fucking stupid,” He said to himself, resting his head against the wall.

“I really fucking hate you.”

Craig stayed silent for a long while, just standing there. He’d never felt such a burning hatred for anything in his life. His entire body was fucking shaking as he seethed with pure, unbridled rage. _‘Fuck school,’_ he thought to himself and began making his way towards Stark’s Pond, needing to cool off.

He only made it a couple of paces before he stopped in his tracks. 

He wanted to see Tweek.

He really wanted to see him.

Even if Tweek despised him now, Craig just needed to see him.

He needed to say that he was sorry.

The past was repeating itself.

He was pushing Tweek away again.

It was gonna happen all over again. 

Tweek was going to leave him again.

And it was going to be all his fault.  
  


Tweek looked up as Craig walked into the classroom before immediately looking back down, now very focused on the intricate details on his desk. He flinched as Craig sat next to him, as usual. If he was honest, Tweek was hoping Craig wouldn't come today.

He looked up to Craig, his chest tightening just from seeing him. Then, Craig met his eyes, and he jumped, panic evident in his eyes. A look of worry flashed over Craig's face, and he reached out to touch Tweek, hand just hovering over his cheek. Then, he pulled back, as if realizing something, and averted his eyes. 

God that hurt. 

Tweek turned his head biting his lips to keep from tearing up. It was useless though, his face burned anyway and fat tears began to stream down his cheeks. He swallowed down the sobs, not making a single sound, trying to regain his composure. 

_'Why does it hurt so much?'_ Tweek asked himself, rubbing his tears away. 

Tweek drew in a deep shaky breath, grasping his thermos and chugging his coffee. He fully expected Craig to scold him, but he didn't, he didn't even glance at him. Then again, he wasn’t sure if he wanted Craig to glance at him. His brain was scrambling to make sense of it all, and he drained his coffee dry. All he could think at this point was why? Why did Craig hold him like that? Why did he leave? Was he playing with his feelings? Did he make him uncomfortable?

His head buzzed, but at least he was calmer, and not crying. 

_'I wanna go home,"_ He thought, letting out a deep sigh. 

Tweek and Craig didn’t say a single word to each other for the entirety of first period. Then, second period passed, and third. During lunch, they sat together but didn’t speak to each other. Tweek spoke with Butters and Kyle, trying to feel normal, while Craig, spoke to Token and Clyde, not even bothering to hide that he wasn’t in the mood. The rest of the day passed, and during every class they had together, Tweek and Craig didn’t speak. They didn’t even look at each other. 

At the end of the day, Craig ended up bumping into Tweek at their lockers. Tweek looked at him for a split second, and then jerked away, laser-focused on getting his things out of his locker.

It sent a pang right into Craig’s heart. 

But he’d done the right thing. 

Tweek didn’t like him anymore, and even if he did, Craig didn’t want him to. 

It’d be better if Tweek lost all feelings for him and moved on. He had to do the same. They’d broken up, and it was over, and there was no point in pretending like there was a chance that it wasn’t. So if that meant, he had to push Tweek away, then so be it.

Craig glanced at Tweek as he walked away, heading to the front doors, without as much as a goodbye.

Then again, it seemed he didn’t even have to push Tweek away, as he was already doing that for him. 

Good.

Tweek deserved better anyway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hows you guys doing? Had a good day? This was a lovely chapter wasn't it :) ? I can understand wanting to rip Craig's throat out but please refrain I'd like to do it myself.


	8. Heartache

Craig groaned as he dragged himself out of bed, his limbs aching. He slept like shit and felt like shit.

_‘I hope Tweek’s okay.’_

Of course, that was the first thing he thought of. Usually, on a Saturday, he would text Tweek and hang out with him or something, but that was out of the question now. So he had to find something else to do, even if the thought of seeing Tweek was going to nag at him for the entire day.

He huffed as he stood, checking his phone.

“Aw shit…” He grumbled, walking to his wardrobe and grabbing his uniform.

Craig ran a hand through his hair, “Why the fuck do I have to work on a Saturday?” He groaned, slipping into the bathroom and getting ready.

Tweek’s head really hurt as he woke up. He cried himself to sleep the night before and still hadn’t really recovered. His body was so heavy, and he didn’t even have the strength to open his eyes, let alone drag himself out of bed. It’s not like he had to go to the coffee shop, so there was no point in getting up.

 _‘What did I do wrong?’_ He asked himself, curling up into a tiny ball, and ducking back under the covers. Yet, the darkness didn’t help him think how it usually did, it just ended up reminding him of being cuddled into Craig’s chest soaking up all that warmth. His heart ached for it, and he reached out of the bundle of covers, grabbing his phone and instinctively opening his messages.

He stared at Craig and his conversation. Just a day ago, they were talking about hanging out on the weekend. Guess that wasn’t happening now. Maybe it would never happen again.

 _‘No no no no, It’ll be okay. Craig isn’t really going to stop being friends with me,’_ Tweek thought, shaking his head at his thoughts.

He bit his lip, his throat tightening despite how hard he was trying to convince himself. Yet, he couldn’t shake the feeling that Craig might actually be tossing him out like the trash that he was. _‘I deserve it, I wasn’t good enough.’_

Tweek choked out a sob into his pillow, curling his fingers into his shirt. The words Craig said kept repeating in his head. The way he left him. The way he just didn't say a word. The way he pulled his hand back instead of touching him.

“Why?” He sobbed out, his voice trembling just as much as his body was.

“Why are you leaving me again?" He asked into thin air, hoping for an answer.

But he didn’t get one.

Craig grumbled as he walked into the Pizza Parlor, not at all excited for his shift. He clocked in and stepped behind the counter.

“Hey Craig,” His coworker, John, said.

He turned and flipped him off before returning to leaning against the counter.

“Well you’re in a cheery mood,” He commented, rolling his eyes.

“Wow, you think?” Craig asked, sarcasm practically dripping from his lips.

John just walked into the back, “Whatever, look up dick-head, we have a customer.”

Craig huffed and got to work, not even bothering to put on a customer service voice because 1. He didn’t have one and 2. He didn’t’ fucking care.

They worked for a couple of hours, joking around and bickering as usual. John was an alright guy, he went to his school, but they didn’t have any mutual friends or classes. They only really talked at work because they always worked shifts together. John worked the back and drive-through, and he worked the front.

It was honestly a nice place to work all things concerned. Craig got paid, he got to chill with someone he didn’t hate, and if they had an order canceled, he got free pizza. Plus, most customers were pretty chill and nice to him, so he didn’t have to worry about them. His manager was chill too, a 20 something-year-old person who’d help out when they could and would even eat the canceled orders with them on occasion. The owners came around occasionally too, and they were a nice old couple. They helped them in the back and baked them cookies on some days, so Craig kind of loved them more than his real parents sometimes.

A few hours passed before Craig stretched and stepped into the back, “Hey John! Do we got any leftover pizzas back there?"

John peaked from behind a corner, “Yeah, you going on lunch?”

“Mhm.”

John nodded, “Cool cool, there’s actually a cookie back here too.”

“Sweet,” Craig said, walking into the back and grabbing a slice of the leftover pizza.

He looked over as John whistled to catch his attention and managed to catch the cookie that'd been thrown. His nose crinkled a bit, and he shot a glare at John, “I could’ve dropped my cookie you ass.”

“Shut up and go eat you fucking baby.”

Craig rolled his eyes and walked out into the front, sitting at one of the tables.

He looked up as the front door swung open, and a blonde girl around his age walked in. Two seconds later, he completely lost interest and grabbed his phone, beginning to eat his pizza.

“Oh! Hi Craig!”

Craig looked up and cocked a brow, “Uh... Hi… Who are you?”

She giggled, “You don’t remember me?”

He shook his head.

“I’m Abigail.”

“Who?” Craig asked, taking a bite out of his pizza.

“I was at Token’s, remember?”

Craig’s eyes widened, and he nodded, “Oh... it’s you.”

“Listen I know we got off on kind of the wrong foot-”

Craig rolled his eyes “You don’t say?”

“Yeah listen, I was being an ass to your friend but I didn’t mean any of it.”

“Mhm, sure,” Craig said, looking completely and utterly unamused.

Abigail sighed and sat across from him, smiling slightly, “I was just jealous, I mean he’s your boyfriend and I-”

“We’re not dating.”

“Oh-” Abigail’s cheeks reddened, “Oh sorry I just I- I assumed.”

Craig shrugged, “Nope, not dating.”

Abigail smirked, biting her lip, “Well that changes things because I think you’re pretty hot.”

Craig resisted the urge to roll his eyes out of his head, “Ok.”

“Do you think I’m hot?” She asked, cocking a brow.

He looked her up and down, “I mean I guess.”

“Oh really, are you thinking about getting in my pants right now?”

Craig shook his head and took a bite of his pizza, “Nah, I’m really into this pizza though.”

Abigail giggled, “You’re funny.”

“Okay.”

Craig grabbed out his cookie taking a bite. His nose scrunched up as he chewed and swallowed, “Aww he burnt my fucking cookie, asshole.”

“Aww, that sucks,” Abigail said with a snicker, “Well I’ve gotta go, can I give you my number?”

Craig shrugged and handed her his phone. He hoped she’d leave quicker if she just let her do it.

She giggled and typed in her details before handing him back his phone, “Text me sometime, we should hang out.”

“Okay.”

Craig went back to finishing his pizza, not even bothering to wave as she walked out.

“Okay, I don’t get it. How the fuck do you pull a girl while being completely uninterested?” John asked as he stepped out from the back.

“Fuck if I know,” Craig mumbled, chewing on the crust.

“You gonna text her?”

Craig scoffed, “No.”

“Oh yeah, you’re dead set on the blonde guy right?”

Craig turned, looking back at John, “No, I’m just not interested.”

“Well yeah duh. I’m aware that you’re not interested, but you obviously like the twitchy blonde boy.”

Craig’s felt a pang in his chest and he turned back around, “No I fucking don’t.”

“Yes you do,” John said bluntly, heading back into the kitchen, “You’d be cute together too.”

Craig flipped him off, and John simply chuckled, going back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I incorporate that Tyler, the Creator bit into the story for shits and giggles? YES I DID THAT! AND YOU WOULD DO IT TOO FOR A CHECK! I WAS AN EMPLOYEE AND I WAS GOING TO GET EMPLOYEE OF THE MONTH AND THAT'S ON PERIOD. Also poor Tweek he deserves better but Craig is also a dumbass he has 2 brain cells just like me so give him a second to come around.


	9. Basking in Orange

"Ken!? Where are we going?" Butters asked with a giggle, holding onto Kenny's hand as he dragged him along.

"Just wait, you'll love it," Kenny replied, looking back and flashing a grin.

Butters shook his head and kept running. An old, dilapidated building slowly came into view. Mostly just gray with little hints of what it once was.

As they drew closer, Butters tilted his head and bit his lip, subconsciously holding Kenny's hand tighter, _'Do we have to come here?'_ Kenny dragged him inside and stopped in the middle of the room they found themselves in. There was debris and trash strewn along the inside, and it was mostly empty, besides a staircase in the middle of the room leading to the second floor.

"Alright, nobody's here," Kenny said, giving Butters' hand a little squeeze.

Kenny yanked him up the stairs and ran over to the side of the huge room on the second floor. He pulled down an old rusty ladder, and let go of Butters' hand, beginning to climb up.

"Um… Ken?" Butters said quietly, "Is this safe?"

Kenny turned, halfway up the ladder, and grinned, "Psssh of course it's safe, safe as can be. You have my word on that.”

For some reason, Butters couldn't help but smile at Kenny's words. He trusted him, maybe a bit more than he should've, but he did trust him. The rusty metal pinched at his fingers a bit as he grabbed hold of the ladder, but he paid it no mind as he scaled the rungs. Kenny pulled himself onto the next floor and stuck his hands back down, which Butter’s grasped and allowed Kenny to pull him the rest of the way up. He found himself on a roof and was about to take a look around when Kenny spoke.

"Okay Okay," Kenny said, growing excited, "close your eyes."

Butters raised his eyebrows but did as he was told. He flinched as Kenny grabbed his shoulders and spun him so he was facing a different direction.

"Okay, 3... 2... 1... Open!"

Butters opened his eyes and let out a little gasp as he placed a hand over his mouth.

"Ken, this is so sweet," Butters said softly, a bright smile falling onto his lips.

There was a picnic blanket laid onto the roof, with a little platter of sandwiches. Plus there were candles placed around for decoration.

"D-do you like it?" Kenny asked, running a hand through his hair.

Butters jumped onto him, slinging his arms around his neck and nearly knocking him off his feet.

"Of course I do," Butters mumbled into his neck.

Kenny let out a sigh, relaxing and wrapping his arms around Butter's waist and returning the hug.

Butters grasped his hand and pulled him over to the blanket, sitting down and grasping a sandwich. He bit into it, eyes rolling back at the taste.

"Holy cow," Butters said, mouth full of food, "This is so good."

A warm chuckle fell from Kenny's lips, music to Butter's ears, "Well as much as I wish I could take credit, that was all Karen."

Butters swallowed, “Well, tell her that she’s a great chef then.”

Kenny smiled “Will do.”

Butters looked out towards the huge clearing as the sun was just beginning to set. He let out a soft “Wow,” eyes widening in awe.

Kenny looked over, his smile sort of he just gazed at Butters. Those baby blue eyes reflected every color of the sun, practically sparkling. The way his lips were ever so slightly parted, and so very soft looking. Fuck, he’d never seen anything so beautiful.

Without thinking, He reached out, cupping Butters cheek and turning him so that they were eye to eye.

“Ken?” Butters said quietly, putting down his sandwich.

“Is something wron-”

For a second, nothing processed in Butters’ brain. Then, he felt the pressure of lips against his. Sure he’d kissed someone before, but it was only a peck, nothing like this. He knew how to kiss someone, to press his lips against someone else's, but it was different now, he couldn’t figure out what to do. But then, as if his brain was done rebooting, his eyes were fluttering closed and he was returning the kiss.

He leaned into the kiss as Kenny's arm slid down from his cheek to his waist, the simple touch sending a spark of… electricity or something shooting down his back. His heart was pounding, and he was sure Kenny could feel it with how close they were. But for some reason, he couldn’t help but wound his arms around Kenny’s neck and pull himself closer despite his embarrassment.

Kenny pulled back slowly, his eyes fluttering open. He stared into Butter’s now open eyes, almost leaning back in immediately before he caught himself, remembering his manners.

“Is this okay?” He asked softly, cocking a brow.

Butters was silent and he looked away, biting his lip softly. His expression flickered for a beat and he licked his lips. It was just the flick of a tongue, but it caught Kenny's attention in a way that made his cheeks flush.

Finally, he looked Kenny straight in the eye and nodded, "Yes, I actually… really.. want this."

With those words, he slung his arms around Kenny’s neck and pulled him back in for another kiss.

This one was deeper, more passionate, heavy, and Butters liked it. He loved it even. Everything else had been forgotten, the sandwiches, the pretty view, all he could focus on was Kenny. Their lips pressed together, again and again, for what he hoped would be forever.

He yipped softly as Kenny gave his hair a little tug, and then his warm tongue found its place in his mouth. For a split second, he froze, a little unsure of what to do. He'd never been kissed like this before. Yet, within moments he was melting into the kiss, tongue rolling heavily with Kenny’s. Somehow, his body knew what to do, even though his mind didn't.

Heat began to pool in his stomach, as he felt a feeling that he’d rarely experience beginning to fill him. He wasn’t the type to be randomly horny, but this wasn’t random either. Another whine left his lips, as Kenny gave him a little squeeze, his hands beginning to roam around his body, not dipping down to his nether regions, but just drifting past in a way that almost annoyed Butters.

A shiver shot down Kenny's spine as Butters let out a small whimper and his hips twitched against his. His grip tightened around Butters’ waist as he tried to focus on not grinding up into Butters. As much as he loved the idea, they were still sort of in public.

Gradually, the kisses began to slow down. They grew soft, languid, but full of the same passion as before. Butters felt himself needing to pull away for air, even if he didn’t want to. If he could, he would’ve kissed Kenny forever, addicted to the feel of his lips. They were a little chapped, but perfect nevertheless.

Butters pulled away, panting a little, his eyes fluttering open. Everything was filled with orange, the sun half set over the horizon. But he couldn’t pay attention to that, he could only see Kenny. His pupils were blown, making his brown doe eyes almost black, and his cheeks were tinted red. He looked… adorable.

It was silent for a few more seconds, before Kenny cleared his throat, “Do you wanna go out with me?”

Butters didn’t even think about it, “Yes- Yes I really wanna go out with you.”

Kenny’s cheeked flared up, and he couldn’t stop the goofy smile that spread over his lips. He leaned in pressing a kiss onto Butters’ lips, which he returned, even though he couldn’t stop giggling.

Butters looked out to the sunset, sighing softly. He rested his head against Kenny’s keeping his arms around his neck. Kenny tightened his grip around his waist ever so gently, and leaned into him, looking out at the sunset himself.

“Was this a date?” Butter’s asked looking down at Kenny.

Kenny chuckled “I mean- I guess.”

“Best date ever then, I really don’t think you’ll be able to top this.”

“Pshhh,” Kenny smirked, “You underestimate me.”

Butters giggled, “Whatever you say.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey... How yall doing? Sorry that I like disappeared, I was just trying to take an actual break so. I hope everyone had a nice break and enjoyed whatever holiday you celebrate. Also HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!! Also, there is a [drawing](https://twitter.com/BeesArt3/status/1345468784136613888?s=20) that I made for this chapter, so if you feel so inclined please do take a look and yeah!


	10. It Begins

“Stan, you’re such a baby.”

Stan looked up, furrowing brows, “No I’m not.”

“You literally sleep on my chest every night,” Kyle said, rolling his eyes.

“It’s comfy,” Stan mumbled, nuzzling back into his chest and tightening his grip around his waist.

Kyle rolled his eyes but couldn’t wipe that little smile off his lips.

_‘Holy shit I’m so fucking lucky.’_

His heart swelled as Stan mumbled out a quiet, “Goodnight,” and pressed a little kiss onto his jaw before resting his head on his chest once again.

He never thought their relationship would ever really get to this point. Shit, he didn’t think he and Stan would make it through the first week. When they first got together it was weird, hell, the way it even started was weird, yet somehow they made it work. It was hard though, the first days were the worst, mostly because they were embarrassing, for Kyle at least, but he could never forget them, even if he wanted to.

Stan and Wendy had been broken up for almost 2 months.

That was longer than they’d ever broken up.

“Hey Stan, can I ask you something?” Kyle murmured, intensely focused on kicking his ass in Mario Kart, hitting him with a blue shell.

Stan groaned, looking over to him, “I’m gonna fuck you up for that,” He mumbled.

“But anyway,” He said, “What's up?”

Kyle cleared his throat, picking at his finger for a second, before refocusing as Stan passed him again, “When are you Wendy going to get back together?”

Stan paused, silence filling the space for a few long moments.

"..."

“I-I don’t know that I want to,” Stan mumbled.

Kyle looked over at him, playing the track by memory, “What?”

“I-I don’t think I wanna get back together with Wendy,” Stan repeated, averting his eyes.

“Wha-why?”

Stan huffed, “I mean- I just- I don’t love Wendy, and I don’t think I wanna spend the rest of my life with her.”

Kyle went silent, his eyes going wide.

“I mean I get it, we’re the highschool sweetheart couple that stays together and lives the all-American life with the 2.5 kids and the dog and the white picket fence. But I really don’t want that.”

“I wanna be with someone I’m happy with,” Stan said slowly, “and that isn’t Wendy.”

Kyle huffed, “Then who will make you happy?”

Stan looked him right in the eye “You.”

Kyle jumped, dropping his Wii remote, “Wah- Me?”

“Yeah,” Stan said firmly, “I like being with you, you make me happy.”

Kyle bit his lip, “So do you uh…” He let out a breath, looking down into his lap, “Wa-wanna be with-with me?”

Stan looked away, “I don’t know, shit I mean-” He ran a hand through his hair, trailing off.

Kyle sat up, shaking his head, “You shouldn’t want to be with me.”

“Well, I think I do,” He said firmly.

Kyle pursed his lips, curling into himself subconsciously. He looked down into his lap, mulling over Stan’s words. No matter which way he looked at it, he couldn’t understand why. It just didn’t make any logical sense.

“Can I kiss you?”

Kyle jumped, his eyes snapping upwards, “Um- I-I-”

“It’s fine if you don’t want to, but I wanna at least kiss someone new before I end up back with Wendy, and I’d rather it be you than anyone else.”

Kyle nodded slowly, biting his lip. “Okay.” He mumbled.

Stan reached out, cupping his cheek. He swallowed down the lump in his throat. Sure, he was nervous too, but there was no way he was going to fuck his only chance up. His heart jumped into his throat as he leaned in, pausing only centimeters away from Kyle’s lips. ‘Shit- I shouldn’t do this I-’ Before he even finished his thought, his body inched forward, and his lips ended up pressed to Kyle’s.

For, a second Kyle was still, eyes wide with shock, and then he remembered to kiss back. He shuddered slightly, digging his fingers into his sweatpants. The kiss was so simple, nothing like the heavy, desperate kisses he was used to, but for some reason, he liked it way more than being shoved into a closet making out with a random dude.

Kyle hummed as Stan pulled away, eyes fluttering open. He hadn’t even realized that he’d closed his eyes, let alone that he somehow ended up so close to Stan. He gazed at Stan for a split second, a look of awe plastered right on his face before he snapped back into reality and looked right down into his hands.

“That was nice,” Stan said with a little smile.

“Yeah, it was,” Kyle replied, twirling his fingers into his hair.

It went silent. Kyle gulped, chewing on the corner of his lip. His heart was still pounding, and the sound of blood drumming in his ears was drowning out his thoughts.

“Do you want to pretend like this didn’t happen?” Stan asked.

Kyle shook his head, looking a little ashamed, "No."

Stan scratched the back of his neck, “Then what do you want?”

Kyle looked down again, his unruly hair covering his face. Stan tilted his head, eyebrows furrowing slightly. He could see Kyle nervously chewing on his lip, and his bright green eyes would flicker up to him every few seconds before his cheeks would somehow become even redder.

Finally, Kyle answered, “I want you to kiss me again, if-if that’s okay.”

“Oh,” Stan’s eyes widened, “I mean okay- that’s fine.”

Stan leaned in again, placing a hand onto Kyle’s cheek. He kissed him again, softly, and within seconds, Kyle’s arms were up and around his neck. His heart jumped and he finally made the move, sliding his arms around Kyle’s waist and pulling him in.

They pulled away again and stilled. Kyle searched Stan’s eyes for… something. Validation, an okay, something to tell him that this wasn’t the biggest fucking mistake he’d ever made.

“Again?”

Kyle averted his eyes, nodding slowly.

Stan chuckled, “You’re pretty cute when you’re all shy like this.”

“Shut up,” Kyle attempted to spit venomously, even though it just came out soft and uncertain.

“Whatever you say,” Stan said cooly, pressing another kiss to his lips.

Kyle returned the kiss dragging Stan in closer. Stan chuckled, a deep warm sound. _'When did his voice drop? And why the fuck is it so hot?'_ A whine rose in Kyle’s throat as he fell back into the couch, Stan now hovering over him. He’d never felt small compared to Stan before. He was still around Stan’s height, only being a few inches shorter, but Stan filled out and was so muscular now. Hell, he fucking dwarfed him.

And he… liked it.

Stan kept himself propped up on his elbows, feeling his heart jump as Kyle timidly tugged his shirt and swiped his tongue along his bottom lip. He'd never thought he’d describe Kyle as timid, but at this moment, he certainly was. He parted his lips, and Kyle pressed his tongue into his mouth, hitting Stan in the gut with heat. Their tongues rolled with each other heavily, almost sloppily. Kyle whined into Stan's mouth, sliding one of his hands onto Stan's cheek. The heavy kiss fogged up Stan's head, all thoughts seeming to disappear, and he shifted, sliding a hot hand under Kyle's shirt.

A quiet gasp left Kyle's lips as he pulled away, and his skin prickled under Stan’s fingertips.

“This okay?” Stan asked quietly, withdrawing his hand.

“It’s okay,” Kyle breathed, dragging Stan back and settling back into the couch.

Then, they were back to kissing. They kissed sloppily, hungrily, tongues wetly sliding with each other. Kyle felt so hot, everywhere, his body was burning, and the small amount of skin Stan's hands were sliding over was practically scalding.

And fuck did he like it.

A whine left Kyle’s lips as Stan pulled away, and he furrowed his brows. Stan hummed, pressing a kiss onto his neck. He froze up for a brief second, before leaning his head away, giving the boy more access.

Kyle let out a loud whine as Stan began nipping at his neck, cursing himself for allowing Stan’s cocky ass to make him feel so stupidly good. He could feel Stan chuckling against his neck as he simply nipped at him and earned lewd whines that he couldn’t suppress.

“You’re so loud,” Stan murmured into his neck, running his hand teasingly close to his waistband.

“Fuck yo-”

Kyle slapped a hand over his mouth, trying to cover up the loud moan that left him as Stan outright sucked on his neck. That was definitely going to bruise. He whined again into his fingers as Stan continued his assault, kissing, nipping, and sucking on the sensitive flesh, practically seeping smugness that Kyle loathed.

“Oh fuck- you’re such a bastard,” Kyle hissed, another moan slipping its way out of his mouth.

Stan lifted his head, smirking “Do something about it.”

Kyle’s eyes widened, and his entire face became stained with the deepest red the other had ever seen. He tried to stammer out a response, but the way Stan was looking at him, the confidence that was radiating off of him, left him completely stunned.

“Oh, you got nothing to say now?” Stan said, cocking a brow.

“A-asshole” Kyle mumbled, averting his eyes.

A dark gleam flashed in Stan’s eyes, and somehow his smirk became even cockier. Then, without warning, Stan rolled his hips against his, and Kyle moaned out against his will, his eyes rolling back. He hadn’t even realized that he was that hard, let alone that Stan had noticed at all.

That was enough to send Kyle over the edge, and he swung his leg over and flipped them, pinning Stan down. A smug smirk remained on Stan’s lips, feeling quite proud to have gotten to Kyle as he did.

“I’m going to get you back for that you piece of shit.”

Stan scoffed, rolling his hips up into Kyle, earning a small whine.

“Maybe if you stopped talking so much you could get to that,” Stan said, placing his hands onto Kyle’s hips.

“You asshole,” Kyle spat, before leaning down and pressing a searingly hot kiss onto Stan’s lips.

He rolled against Stan, moaning into his mouth at the friction. It wasn’t enough though, he wanted more and he was certainly going to get it. He pulled back from the kiss pressing a few chaste kisses into Stan’s neck, feeling the vibrations of the chuckle that left the boy. A smirk formed on his lips as he rolled his hips expertly against the Stan, now nipping on his skin, returning the favor.

A strained grunt left Stan’s lips, feeling a tinge of desperation as he bucked up into the boy.

“Be patient,” Kyle hummed against his neck.

Stan grumbled, twitching as Kyle’s hand ran up his shirt, just resting on his already hot skin. Kyle lifted himself, tugging his shirt up further,

“Off.”

Stan obliged lifting himself and pulling the shirt the rest of the way off. Kyle stopped and stared for a second, biting his lip softly.

“Holy shit, you’re so fucking sexy,” he purred, running his hands over his pecs and toned abs.

It was Stan’s turn to get embarrassed as his cheeks flushed with color. He didn’t say anything and turned away slightly, picking at Kyle’s waistband absentmindedly. His breath hitched as Kyles took his nipple into his mouth, sucking and rolling the other in his fingers gingerly.

To say Kyle was addicted to teasing Stan was an understatement, the little grunts and moans that left his lips were music to his ears. He left his chest though, pressing kisses lower and lower, stopping just above Stan’s waistband.

A noise left Stan’s lips that Kyle could only describe as a growl. He smirked as he lifted his head moving back so he was sitting directly on Stan’s dick.

“You seem a little tense,” Kyle said, feigning concern. “Is there something that you want?”

Stan scowled, “You little shit.”

Kyle put on an innocent front, whining “So mean... and I didn’t even do anything.”

Stan grunted, bucking his hips again.

“Use your words,” Kyle purred. “I can’t read your mind.”

Stan thought for a second. He didn’t want to go all the way of course, but he certainly wanted something. His eyes flashed deviously as he looked Kyle straight in the eye “I want you to suck my dick.”

Kyle chuckled, licking his lips, “As you wish.”

He shifted back, pulling down Stan’s pajama pants and palming the obvious bulge in his boxers. Just from the small amount of contact, he earned the most strangled groan he’d ever heard. Stan was rock hard, and he was certainly uncomfortable being trapped in the confines of his boxers, judging by the still growing wet spot in them.

In the most teasingly slow way, Kyle reached into his boxers, pulling out his dick. He jumped a bit as Stan’s entire length sprung into view. It was big, and a deep red at the very tip. Stan was uncut too, to Kyle’s surprise, he was pretty sure his parents were catholic.

“Holy shit you’re so big,” Kyle said, his eyes practically sparkling with wonder and a slight tinge of fear.

Stan smirked, “I know.”

Kyle’s eye twitched, “Smug piece of shit.”

He huffed, annoyed by Stan's sass. There was no way he was going to get away with that. But for now, Kyle began pumping Stan’s cock, biting his lip hungrily.

“Oh f-fuck,” Stan moaned languidly, bucking his hips already.

“Keep still or I’ll stop,” Kyle said.

Stan nodded slowly, clenching his hand into a fist to focus the urge elsewhere.

Kyle pumped him, working him up to the point where he couldn’t stop the moans and grunts that left him. It was just a handy and it was driving him up the wall. Well, more like Kyle was driving him up the wall. But he certainly wasn’t completely satisfied, as he could feel Kyle getting harder by the instant against his thigh. Such a missed opportunity.

He was almost going to reach out and grasp him, but Kyle slid back between his legs, lowering himself so he was propped up on his elbows. He pressed a kiss onto the head of Stan’s dick, chuckling softly as the boy’s eyes rolled back just from the anticipation.

A groan tore through Stan as Kyle licked up his dick in the most agonizingly slow way. He began licking and kissing his cock all over, practically worshipping it. The sensations were too much and not enough at the time and Stan hissed and groaned from so little. His dick was pulsing, begging for more. Finally, Kyle took the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it before beginning to swallow his length.

“Fuck! Fuck- y-you’re way too good at this,” Stan groaned, running his hand into Kyle’s red locks.

Kyle hummed, earning another satisfying groan from the larger boy. He began bobbing slowly, watching the strain in Stan’s expression intensify as another loud moan left his lips. He was halfway down when Stan’s dick hit the back of his throat, and he paused, preparing himself to go further but then Stan bucked into his mouth, making him gag.

“S-sorry,” Stan stammered, letting go of Kyle’s hair.

Kyle pulled back.“Don’t apologize,” He purred, “I like it.”

Stan’s eyes widened as Kyle went back to sucking him off, pushing past his gag reflex and swallowing him whole. His eyes rolled back at the heat of Kyle’s throat. But he still needed more. He thrust up into Kyle’s mouth, grunting as Kyle gagged again. Kyle relented and began bobbing faster, finally ceasing his incessant teasing.

A deep groan left Stan’s lips as he bucked up into Kyle’s mouth once again, digging his fingers into his hair and giving a little tug. Kyle moaned, sending a heavy vibration through his dick.

“Fuck y-you're so good-” He choked, face flushed with pleasure- “Keep going- just like that.”

Kyle purred, sending vibrations through his cock again, continuing at the pace he was going. His mouth was too hot, and the pressure began to build in Stan’s cock, just begging to burst. Without warning, Stan pressed Kyle down onto his dick, holding him there as he thrust roughly into his throat.

That was it for Stan, and he let out the deepest growl Kyle had heard so far as he came hard into his mouth. It was hard to swallow it all, but Kyle managed it, still sucking Stan through his orgasm. He pulled back once it was all over, panting a bit.

“Holy fuck,” Stan breathed, letting his forearm rest over his eyes.

He looked up as Kyle let out a strangled moan, and jerked his eyes squeezing shut. Stan looked down into Kyle’s crotch, chuckling softly. Turns out Kyle was getting off too, as he’d been jacking himself off during the process. His cheeks, grew hot as he watched Kyle, who looked so fucking cute like that, hunched over and playing with himself.

“Mmh- s-stop staring at me,” Kyle begged, his voice suddenly soft and hushed.

Stan chuckled and sat up grasping Kyle’s hand and pulling it away from his cock. His heart jumped as Kyle whined, pushing at him lightly. God, he was going to get hard again at this rate. He grasped Kyle’s rock-hard dick and began pumping him himself, spurred on by Kyle’s twitching body slumping against his.

“St-stan” Kyle moaned, “come on.”

His hips bucked as Stan continued to stroke him languidly. “Use your words,” Stan said, smirking.

“Faster, I can’t take it- go fucking faster, please” Kyle begged, bucking his hips again.

Stan chuckled, pumping faster, “Wow, was that a please?"

Kyle wanted to say something sassy, but he couldn’t help but moan out instead. Stan’s hand was so warm around him, and with the precum that was pouring out of his dick at this point, it glided so easily. He could feel that hot feeling pooling in the pit of his stomach, as he jerked in Stan’s hand again.

“N-need to c-cum, please-mnh-please?” Kyle sputtered into Stan’s shoulder, bringing a hand up and gripping onto his shirt.

“Wow you’re even asking for permission now,” Stan said with a chuckle, pumping slightly faster and letting his thumb slide over the head with every stroke.

“Fuck- please,” Kyle mumbled, “C-can I?”

Stan wasn’t even aware he had a begging kink until now, though he was pretty sure it was a hundred times hotter because Kyle was the one begging.

“Go ahead,” Stan finally relented, “cum for me Baby.”

Stan’s words sent Kyle right over the edge. He let out a loud moan into Stan’s shoulder, and he shot all over his hand and torso, the feeling even more intense as Stan stroked him through it.

As he came down, Kyle let out a weak moan, swatting Stan's hand away from his dick. He regretted it immediately though, as the cold hit his over-sensitive dick sent a shiver down his spine.

It was a few long minutes before Kyle even moved. He didn’t pull back, but he looked up lazily into Stan’s royal blue ones. They just gazed at each other for a second, before Kyle reached up, brushing Stan’s sweaty hair out of his eyes. There was a feeling that they couldn’t even describe, a deep calm that stopped the situation from settling in for a moment.

“We should probably clean up,” Kyle said quietly, wiping the little bit of cum that was on his dick onto his hand before tucking his length back into his boxers.

Stan nodded, looking down at Kyle’s cum, which was still on the bottom half of his torso, and his hand. He stood, pulling his pants back up over his boxers and jerking his head towards the stairs as he flicked off the Wii. Kyle stood, understanding, and began following him to take the awkward trudge up to his bathroom.

The red-head stood there awkwardly as Stan grasped a towel from the designated basket, and wiped the cum off himself and his hand. Then he reached over, grasping Kyle’s hand and cleaning the cum off of his palm and the small amount in between his fingers. The little gesture made Kyle’s heart flutter, despite how unsure he was over the situation.

“Look at me,” Stan said, cupping his cheek with his now clean hand.

Kyle obliged, looking up at Stan. His cheeks reddened as Stan began wiping the little bit of cum that had dribbled out of his mouth. He watched as Stan tossed the towel into another basket, and stayed looking towards the basket, spacing out.

Hey, he couldn’t blame him, there was a lot to think about.

“Do you wanna talk about what happened now or, tomorrow?” Stan asked, still not facing him.

Kyle sighed, “Honestly, I’m tired and I’d rather just deal with this shit tomorrow.”

Stan nodded, “Alright.”

They both sighed and made their way to Stan’s bedroom, sitting down on the bed awkwardly. Kyle stretched his arms up and gave Stan a gentle nudge with his foot. Stan flinched, looking to him, and somehow the brightest shade of red splashed across his cheeks. He clambered over him, sliding under the covers, and looking away.

Kyle grumbled under his breath sliding under the covers himself, “C’mere you big baby,”

Stan looked over, confused, but scooched towards him anyway so that they were basically side by side.

He followed suit as Kyle wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him close so that his head was pressed against the smaller one’s chest. For a second he was still, before he wrapped his arms around Kyle’s waist, and nuzzled fully into his chest.

“This is really nice,” Stan said quietly, digging his fingers into Kyle’s back.

Kyle made a face “You’ve never been held like this before?”

“Well.. no, never actually.”

Kyle hummed, “Weirdo,” before nuzzling into Stan’s hair.

He held on gently to the larger boy, playing with the shorter hairs on the back of his neck. His body shuddered a bit as Stan began running his hand up and down the curve of his back. This was new for him too. A part of him didn't like it, but another part of him craved the touch.

No matter, he was addicted anyways,

Somehow, he managed to mumble out a quiet “Good night,” before he passed out.

But he could’ve sworn he heard Stan mumble “Goodnight Baby,” just before he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you break up with your girl so the homie gives you the triple twist vacuum seal gawk gawk 9000. Also your wonderful author has blessed you by giving you a little [visual representation](https://twitter.com/BeesArt3/status/1346869212401332227?s=20) of the events in this chapter.


	11. Not Alone

Kyle woke up cold and alone.

He sat up, looking around, throat tightening as tears began to brim in his eyes. _‘I fucking knew this was a bad idea.’_ Heat formed on his cheeks as he rubbed at his eyes and swallowed, trying to rid himself of the hurt. Why did his chest hurt so much? It wasn’t a big deal, he knew this was going to happen.

“Goodmorning.”

Kyle's eyes snapped over to the doorway, the hurt in his chest dissipating.

“Sorry,” Stan said, climbing into bed, “I meant to be here when you woke up so you wouldn’t freak out, but I really had to pee.”

“Oh,” Kyle said, almost breathlessly, a wave of relief washing over him, “I thought you uh- just- left.”

Stan made a face, “I’d never do that.”

Kyle nodded, smiling a little, before laying back down and staring at the ceiling. He looked over to Stan as he laid down with him, feeling dread fill his chest.

“We gotta talk about it,” Stan said sternly.

Kyle sighed, “I know.” He looked over, “I just don’t really know what to even say.”

“Well, did you like what we did?” Stan asked quietly, averting his eyes.

“Yeah, I did,” Kyle replied, feeling his cheeks warm up.

“But I-,” Kyle paused, searching for his words, “I don’t think it was just because we fooled around, because I do that all the time with other dudes.”

Stan felt a slight tinge of jealousy at his words. Kyle was single, but it still bothered him.

“I think I liked it because it was with you, but I don’t just wanna fool around and be fuck buddies with you,” Kyle continued.

Stan's faced flared up, “I mean- I don’t wanna be just fuck buddies either.”

Kyle looked over, “Then what do you want?”

It got uncomfortably silent as Stan thought. Kyle’s heart pounded as he waited for an answer. Sometimes he wished he could just read Stan’s mind, it would save his poor heart from exploding.

“I want you all to myself,” Stan said slowly, pausing for a second before he continued, “and I wanna wake up next to you in the morning.”

“And I wanna be able to kiss you again.”

Kyle laughed softly, “Well you can do that right now.”

Stan perked up, “Really?”

“Mhm.”

He shifted cupping Kyle’s cheek and leaning in, pressing his lips against his. For some reason, Kyle couldn’t help but smile softly into the kiss, holding onto the nape of Stan’s neck.

A little whimper left Kyle’s lips as Stan pulled away. He had absolutely no idea why Stan made him feel so incredibly needy. It was almost a bit annoying.

“I think I wanna go out with you,” Stan said quietly, almost unsure that the words even came from his lips.

Kyle’s eyes widened, and he would’ve pulled back if he wasn’t so aware that Stan was holding onto his waist so tightly.

“You sure?” He asked, losing his breath for a second.

“Yeah, I mean, with you it’s just easier to be me,” Stan said quietly, “I don’t always have to be happy, and I don’t have to walk on eggshells. I can just be who I am.”

Kyle faltered for a moment, his eyes shifting around, “DId you have to do all that with Wendy?”

“Yeah, I mean- I can’t help that sometimes I can’t be happy, but she didn’t get it. It’s not like I can choose which days my depression decides to pop up out of nowhere. "

Kyle cocked a brow, “What do you mean?”

“Sometimes she'd get angry on the days when I just... couldn't even get out of bed I guess. She'd say that I was just lazy and ask why I took meds if they weren't making me happy.. And I felt like- a really shitty boyfriend. ”

“Damn,” Kyle ran a hand through his hair, “I thought you guys had the perfect fucking relationship, I would’ve tried to be there more often if I knew things were… like that.”

Stan shook his head, "Nah- it's not your job to always be around."

"Um… yes it is. It kind of comes with the title of 'Super Mega Ultra Best Friend and Future Best Man,' well maybe not Future Best Man but still."

Stan chuckled, his body relaxing slightly. The conversation was uncomfortable but Kyle always made things more bearable.

"So um…" Kyle started, "I get that you want to be with me-"

Stan's breath hitched in his throat. He was pretty sure he knew what Kyle would say. His face fell, even though he tried to hide it.

"-and I think I want that too."

It took a moment for Kyle's words to process in Stan's head, but once they did he was at a loss for words. His eyes flickered around as he attempted to say… something. But, nothing came out, his voice just stopped working.

"You okay?" Kyle asked softly, his heart jumping into his throat.

"I- yeah I mean- Yeah- I just-" Stan sighed, shaking his head and collecting himself. "I'm just a little shocked you feel the same way.”

Kyle laughed softly, "I've liked you for a long time, I'm not sure why you're so shocked."

Stan's eyes widened, "You have?"

Kyle only nodded, averting his eyes.

"Wow."

"Yeah, but there are a few things I'm worried about with um- us being together," Kyle said slowly, picking at the skin on his cheek.

"I'm listening."

"I'm nervous about what other people will think," He started quietly. "I mean I know how much people like you and Wendy being together, and you guys have done this getting back together thing so many times and everyone's going to think I'm a fucking homewrecker who split a happy couple apart-"

"Slow down," Stan said softly pressing a hand to his cheek, "you're not a homewrecker for this, and me and Wendy weren't happy, and we broke up, you didn't split us apart."

"But, still what if people think that I stole you or something, I just-"

Stan cocked a brow, "We could just not tell anyone until you're ready."

Kyle looked up, eyes widening "That's okay with you?"

"Of course," Stan said with a chuckle. "I don’t give a fuck if we tell anyone I just wanna be with you."

Kyle lost his breath for a moment, cheeks burning a deep scarlet color. His brain was blank for a few moments, as he just searched Stan's face for a hint of a lie. No matter how hard he looked, all he saw was Stan looking at him ever so earnestly.

"O-okay then," He finally said, though it came out as only a breathy whisper.

"So you'll be with me then?" Stan asked, his eyes lighting up.

"I said okay didn't I?"

"H-holy shit," Stan said, a smile spreading across his lips. "Holy fuck holy fuck holy fuck!"

"It's not that big of a deal," Kyle mumbled, looking away.

“Yes it is,” Stan said, practically beaming, “I get to date my best friend.”

A soft chuckle left Kyle’s lips as he pressed a quick kiss to Stan’s cheek “Yeah whatever dude.”

Stan tightened his grip on Kyle’s waist nuzzling into his hair. Kyle froze up, the immense heat of being so close to Stan almost burning him. After a moment, he relaxed slightly, awkwardly returning the hug.

“You’re going to stay for the rest of the weekend right?”

Kyle laughed softly “Of course.”

And that was how it all began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo couples being healthy and actually communicating is so hawt. Remember to please communicate with your significant others, it is very important and can improve your relationships uwu.
> 
> If you wanna see some art relating to this story, here's the[ Twitter](https://twitter.com/BeesArt3) (it has nsfw btw).


	12. Mean

Tweek looked over at Craig for the briefest of moments, before returning his attention to the rubric for the project they had to do. He hoped he would get paired with Butters, they were always good at doing projects together.

“And Craig and Tweek will be working together.”

The entire classroom froze. Well more like Craig and Tweek’s friends. A shaky breath left Tweek’s lips as he looked towards the floor, letting out a little “Gah!” His hands were already shaking, along with his legs.

“Can I work with someone else?” Craig asked suddenly, looking up. 

Kyle slapped a hand over his chest gasping loudly.

“Nah fuck that,” He stood, power walking towards the two.

He slammed his hands on the table, standing in front of him. “Hey! Both of you look at me right fucking now!” 

Tweek jumped from the noise, shifting towards Craig out of reflex. Craig looked up at Kyle, cocking a brow and Tweek stared, looking absolutely petrified. 

“I don’t know what in the fuck is going on between you two, but you motherfuckers better start talking about and you better not be fucking mean to each other” He looked over at the taller of the two.“ CRAIG!”

Craig nodded slowly.

“I mean Jesus fucking christ you two are literally ALWAYS up each other’s ass and suddenly you’re all fucking angry?! What the fuck! Just fucking talk to each other!?”

“You know what! If you don’t fucking talk to each other I WILL SNAP BOTH OF YOU IN FUCKING HALF! Do you understand?” Kyle finished, practically burning holes into both of them with his steely gaze. 

The two nodded very slowly, pressed together now out of fear. 

Kyle left it at that, stomping back to his seat, and sitting down.

Their teacher, Ms. Valentino, stood there for a hot second looking from Kyle to Craig and Tweek and then back to Kyle.

“Okay then,” She said quietly, “let’s move on.”

Ms. Valentino continued explaining their project, a detailed report on any topic of their choosing. They had to research the topic and make a detailed report, and then make it understandable to the layman. After that, they had to create a lesson plan on how to teach the said topic. It was going to take a while, as they had to get their topic approved and Ms. Valentino was intent on the subject being very broad with lots of information. That meant that Craig and Tweek would have to work together… out of school.

Yeah, they were both screwed. 

Craig and Tweek looked at each other, both of their eyes wide with shock. Tweek was pressed close to Craig, gripping his arm tightly. He let go as soon as he realized, sliding back into his own space. 

“You wanna come over and start looking for topics today,” Craig asked quietly, looking down into his lap.

Tweek nodded, “Okay.” 

He fiddled with his fingers. That was the first time they’d even spoken to each other in a week. He’d missed Craig’s voice.

The rest of the class passed by, with Craig and Tweek not saying a word to each other. Both not knowing what to even say. It was awkward, for them at least.

Lunch came, and Kyle rushed to Butter’s pulling him to the side.

“Do you know what in the fuck is going on with them?”

Butters shook his head, "No, not at all, but it sure is weird.”

Kenny walked past, grasping Butters’s waist and pressing a quick peck to his lips, “Hey Sweetie Pie.”

“Hey Ken,” Butter’s murmured, smiling softly 

It went silent as Kyle stared at them, looking from Butters to Kenny multiple times before he clasped his hands in front of his chest.

Kyle took in a deep breath, his eyes narrowing into a steely glare, “If you motherfuckers started dating a week ago and didn’t tell me I’m going to destroy both of your asses.”

Butters and Ken looked to each other and then at Kyle.

“Uh…” 

“Oh my fucking god,” Kyle groaned, looking up at the ceiling.

“First Craig and Tweek are fucking pissed at each other and now I’m out of the loop of my other friend getting together with his crush! What the fuck!”

Butters giggled, “I’m sorry, we just didn’t think we should make a big deal out of it.”

“Uggggh! I can’t stand you sometimes Butters!” Kyle groaned, throwing his hands up. 

Stan walked into the lunchroom, making a beeline for Kyle. He looked to Butters and Kenny, noticing Kenny’s arms wrapped around Butter’s waist, cocking a brow “Oh did you guys finally start dating?”

Kyle looked over “Yeah! They’ve been dating for a week and they didn’t even tell me!”

Stan rolled his eyes, “Oh god, what a crime.”

Kyle gasped “Wow Bitch. You know what, just for that, next time I suck your dick I’m biting it off.”

“Kinky.”

Kyle stared blankly for a second before sighing and rubbing his temples, “Why do I stay with you?”

Stan only chuckled, rolling his eyes.

“Anyways, as I was saying before dumbass number 1 and 2 arrived. Yeah, I’m really worried about Craig and Tweek, I’ve never seen Craig be a dick to him.”

Stan nodded, “Yeah, Craig’s been really weird actually, more pissed off than usual, he almost decked Clyde just for asking about Tweek.”

Butters nodded, “And Tweek cried because I asked if he and Craig were going to hang out on the weekend like they usually do.”

Kyle groaned, “Why are both of them so fucking distant? How the fuck am I supposed to know everyone’s business if they’re not talking to me?”

Stan rolled his eyes “Jesus christ you’re nosy."

Kyle gasped dramatically, “AM NOT!”

“Yes, you are.”

“NO THE FUCK I AM NOT!”

“YOU ARE!” Stan exclaimed, throwing his hands up.

"They're like an old couple I swear," Kenny chuckled, rolling his eyes. 

Butter giggled nodding in agreement, leaning in as Kenny wrapped an arm around his shoulder and began to walk away. 

“I am not nosy Stan!” Kyle said, crossing his arms, resisting the urge to stomp like a child.

“You’re definitely nosy Babe.”

Kyle turned his nose up at his boyfriend, letting out a “Hmph!” He cleared his throat, “I’m not fucking nosy I’m just inquisitive.”

“Yeah, yeah whatever you say,” Stan retorted flicking his forehead,

“We’ll argue about this later,” Kyle said, poking a finger at Stan’s chest.

“Mhm, I’m sure we will.”

Kyle rolled his eyes. “Can we get some pizza for lunch?”

Stan chuckled, “Sure.” He motioned to the door.

Kyle smiled up at him, before tucking his hands into his pants pockets and starting to walk. A little sigh left Stan’s lips as he tucked his hands into his hoodie pockets, face falling slightly. Despite their openness about their relationship, Kyle still wasn’t super comfortable with being publicly affectionate, even if it was something as small as holding hands. Stan wondered why, but whenever he pushed it because Kyle would freak out.

He couldn’t help but wonder though-

“Babe?”

Stan looked down, cocking a brow, “Huh?”

“You alright?”

“Oh-” He gave a half-smile, “yeah, I’m fine.”

Kyle smiled softly, his eyebrows furrowing with slight worry, “Okay then.”

Stan began walking, sighing softly before shaking the thoughts out of his head. He was hungry anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we should all vote Kyle for president because he said what we were all thinking. #Kyle 2024
> 
> If you wanna see some art relating to this story, here's the[ Twitter](https://twitter.com/BeesArt3) (it has nsfw btw).


	13. Perfection

“Mmmm... Ken, I have to go soon, I’ll be late for curfew.”

Kenny hummed into Butters neck, sending a tingle down his spine “Why can’t you just stay over.”

“Well if you let me go long enough to get my phone I could,” Butters said with a giggle, placing a hand over Kenny’s arms that were still wrapped tightly around his waist.

Kenny sighed dramatically, grumbling and pulling his arms away, “Fine.”

The smaller blonde stood, walking and grabbing his phone off the desk sitting in the corner. He turned it on and sent a quick text to his parents, lying and saying he was staying over at Tweek’s. Then he texted Tweek to get him to lie for him just in case they called, an action that he’d done multiple times for him.

Tweak responded almost immediately, texting back a dry “K.” He halted for a second, furrowed his brows.

“you alright?” He typed.

“yeah,” Tweek replied, but he started typing something else before deciding against it.

Butters decided to leave it, _‘If he wants to talk he’ll talk’_ typing back a simple “oki doki” before setting his phone back down.

He climbed back into bed with Kenny, giggling as the boy snored lightly. Somehow, Kenny managed to fall asleep in seconds no matter what. He’d even seen Kenny fall asleep standing up once. It was honestly kind of impressive. With a little sigh, he turned onto his side, shifting around to get comfortable before letting his eyes close.

Within seconds, Kenny’s arms were back around his waist and his chest was pressed against his back. His heart fluttered as he sunk back into Kenny’s warmth. Frankly, he wasn’t sure how he slept without Kenny for so long. He was already obsessed with the feeling of someone being there. The feeling of warmth against his back and soft breaths against his neck. The tiny snores, and the little mumbles. It was so simple and yet, he couldn’t get enough of it.

A content sigh left his lips as he let his muscles relax and in the next moment, he was fast asleep.

It was hours later when Kenny let out a yawn and stirred awake. He nuzzled into Butter’s hair, grumbling to himself. Unfortunately, he really needed to piss, but he sure as hell didn’t want to move now. Why did bodily functions always get in the way of things? As he slid out of bed, his need to pee get a million times worse and he waddled awkwardly to the bathroom to relieve himself.

Once he came back, he immediately slid back into bed with Butters, resuming his former position. Heat rose to his cheeks as Butters let out a little whimper and sunk back into him, mumbling something incoherent. He almost couldn’t stand how cute it was. Shit, everything Butter’s did was cute.

He opened his eyes a little, lifting his head so Butter’s blonde locks wouldn’t poke his eyes.

“What time is it?“ He mumbled to himself, looking around.

Kenny grumbled as he lifted himself just enough to grab his phone off the nightstand. He pressed the power button, noting the time, 7:34 p.m. ‘Damn wasn’t it just 5:00?’ A little sigh left his lips as he tucked himself back under the covers, nuzzling back into Butter’s locks.

“Ken?”

Kenny lifted his head at Butter’s tiny voice, pulling him over just enough so he could see his face. His cheeks warmed as Butter’s opened those big, blue eyes. They were still cloudy and unfocused.

“Sorry, did I wake you up?” He asked, eyebrows furrowed.

Butters shook his head, leaning into him and closing his eyes again, “Mmm… No.”

A content sigh left Butters lips as Kenny cupped his cheek, pressing a small kiss on his forehead. The bed shifted beside him and Kenny pulled him in.

Kenny’s tummy rumbled loudly, cutting through the peaceful moment between them.

“You hungry?” Butters asked, opening his eyes and raising his brows.

“I’m fine,” Kenny reassured, nodding.

“Oh hush up,” Butters mumbled, sitting up and stretching, “Let’s go see what you got in the pantry.”

Kenny flinched, standing, “Well there’s not really a lot there, I-I”

Butters stood, tilting his head, “Well you don’t need a lot to make a decent meal Ken.”

“Yeah but-” Kenny rubbed at his arm, “We aren’t the most well off. I just don’t want you to be… weirded out or something.”

The smaller blonde paused for a second, eyebrows knitted together. His eyebrows raised as he let out an, “Ahhhh,” nodding as if he understood.

He stepped over to Kenny cupping his cheeks, and looking up at him, “Even though I wish you were doing better, I'm not put off by the fact that you're not the best off,” He smiled, pressing a little kiss on Kenny’s nose. “You don’t have to be embarrassed at all. I’d never give you crap about something like that.”

Kenny nodded slowly, cheeks stained bright red and brown eyes wide with awe.

Butters giggled, tilting his head slightly “You got freckles, that’s so cute.”

Kenny scratched the back of his neck, a sheepish grin spreading across his lips, “Y-yeah, thanks.

Butters let go of Kenny's cheeks, and he felt a little pang in his chest. He almost wanted to feel that forever, just the sensation of Butters' small hands cupping his cheek. Shaking his head, he followed Butters into the kitchen, taking a seat on one of the counters.

"Alright," Butters said, popping his fingers, "let’s see what we can whip up."

He began opening up the pantry and fridge, pulling out anything that looked interesting. Kenny watched, head skewed slightly to the side as Butters pulled out random things he didn’t even know were in the pantry. He chuckled lightly as Butters climbed onto the counter, reaching up to the highest shelf.

“You can just ask me to grab it for you,” Kenny said, hopping off the counter.

Butters huffed, “I am perfectly independent, I don’t need your help.”

Kenny chuckled, hopping onto the counter and easily grabbing the container of some random seasoning that he was reaching for. He handed it to Butters, who pouted at him.

“I said I could do it by myself Ken,” Butters said softly.

“You could’ve fallen short-stack,” Kenny said, patting his head.

Butter pouted as he slid off the counter, going back to rummaging through the kitchen. Kenny watched amusedly as Butters began mumbling about being short under his breath annoyance evident in his tone. He couldn’t help but find it cute.

Finally, Butters stood back, staring at all the ingredients on the counter, hands placed on his hips. "I'm not even sure why you were worried," Butters said, "This is more than enough to make a good meal."

Kenny looked at the ingredients, which was pasta, some various seasonings, two carrots, a bell pepper, some chicken thighs, a little bit of soy sauce, and olive oil.

"You sure?"

Butters nodded, "Of course, you don't need much to make a pretty good stir fry."

"Stir fry?" Kenny said slowly, tilting his head.

"You've never heard of a stir fry?"

Kenny shook his head.

Butters was silent for a few seconds, eyebrows furrowing together. "Are you okay?"

Kenny chuckled "Yeah, I think so."

Butters nodded slowly, "Sure.."

Kenny cocked a brow, a little confused but shrugged it off as Butters began to start preparing the chicken. He grabbed a knife out of the chopping block and the honing rod. The knife made a dull screech as it slid against the rod being honed almost expertly by Butters.

"Oh, is that what that's for," Kenny said pointing to the honing rod.

"What did you think it was for?" Butters asked.

"I dunno, to shove up my ass or something."

Butters froze, staring wide-eyed at Kenny.

Kenny laughed, "I didn't actually shove it up my ass."

Butters relaxed, going back to honing the knife.

"I thought about it though."

Butters froze again, staring at him, "Why are you thinking about shoving a honing rod up your ass?"

Kenny shrugged, "I dunno I'm just horny all the time."

Butters held the honing rod out, staring at it for a second "Understandable.”

Kenny snorted, not expecting that from Butters of all people.

He held the knife, inspecting it, "That'll do for now, but you really need to sharpen your knives."

Kenny cocked a brow, "Uh…"

"Right… you probably don't know how," He said with a giggle, "Well I'll teach you some other time."

Kenny nodded and watched as Butters chopped the chicken into perfect cubes. Not small, but medium-sized, about the size of a chicken nugget. Butters began seasoning, humming as he did so, not really seeming to be paying much attention to how much he was adding.

"You sure you're not adding too much?"

Butter stared at him, "If you're about to tell me that you don't season your food-"

"Of course I season my food, I just don't cook it usually, or ever actually.."

“Mhm.. whatever.” Butters nodded slowly as he turned on the burners.

Kenny watched intently as Butters began to really get into it, somehow being able to juggle chopping vegetables and cooking the chicken with ease. He jumped as Butters tossed the vegetables in the most graceful but haphazard way.

He watched in awe as Butters began to cook the pasta, not even needing to look at the chicken and vegetables as he tossed them one-handed in the pan. His small fingers traced the handle of the handle as he relaxed, now simply waiting for everything to finish cooking.

"You are insanely good at this shit," Kenny said softly, eyes still wide at the spectacle.

"Huh?" Butters turned, cocking his brow. "Oh," His cheeks burned, "thank you."

"Seriously, I thought they only did that cool tossing shit in the movies."

Butters giggled, "I mean it's not necessary but it does make it easier to cook things evenly, and it looks cool."

"Is this like the shit you and Tweek do all the time?"

Butters shook his head, "Tweek can bake but he can't cook, not because he doesn't understand how but tics, sharp knives, and hot pans don't work well together."

Kenny nodded letting out a quiet "Ohhh.."

"Well, Craig knows how to cook too,” Kenny pointed out.

Butters looked over as he gave the pasta a little stir, "Really?"

"Yeah, he's really good at it too," Kenny said nodding, "which is kinda weird because Craig is… well he's Craig."

Butters giggled, "Yeah, that is pretty weird."

"Well that's everything," Butters said, clapping his hands together.

Kenny watched as Butters grabbed the bowls, already knowing where they were from his early pantry raid. He spooned pasta and the mix of chicken and vegetables into the bowls, before adding a dash of soy sauce to each bowl.

"There's some leftover for your brother and sister too," Butters said cheerily as he grabbed two forks.

Kenny smiled, "Thanks."

Butters put a fork into both bowls and grasped one of them, handing it to Kenny. He watched, rubbing his knuckles together as Kenny took the bowl and loaded his fork with pasta, chicken, and vegetables. His chest tightened as Kenny took a bite, his brown doe eyes widening.

"Holy shit this has no fucking right being this good," Kenny said, beginning to scarf down the food.

Butters let out a breath of relief, smiling softly, "Thank you."

He sat down next to Kenny swinging his legs as he began to eat himself, leaning against Kenny.

“Yo, did you understand a fucking word on the pre-cal homework?”

“Nope,” Butters said, “I still haven’t finished it, and I probably won't, can’t wait to get grounded.”

Kenny chuckled softly, “Yeah same, I’m 99% sure she didn’t teach us half the shit that’s on there.”

Butters took another bite of pasta, humming, “Yeah she actually said that she would teach us limits next unit.”

Kenny groaned, “I’m gonna kill her.”

Butters finished up his food, standing up “Please do.”

Kenny gasped softly, “Butters you’re supposed to be the nice voice of reason. What’s happening to you?”

Butters rolled his eyes, rinsing off his bowl and fork, “Hah hah hah very funny, I don’t have to always be nice.”

They both looked over as the front door swung and Kevin and Karen entered. For a second they both froze, before making a bee-line for the kitchen.

"Did someone cook actual food?" Kevin asked, grabbing himself and Karen a bowl.

Kenny nodded, "That was all Butters."

The two other siblings looked over to Butters, faltering for a moment. Then they both rushed over and smothered Butters a tight hug.

"Thank you so much, tiny ball of sunshine," Kevin and Karen mumbled in tandem.

"All I can make our sandwiches, and the other two can't cook for shit," Karen mumbled.

"You're welcome?" Butters said, a little confused.

Kenny stood, putting his bowl in the sink and pulling Butters from their grasp, "Okay, time to let go now."

Kevin let go, "I swear if you hurt Butters I'm going to kick your ass."

"What?" Kenny made a face. "Aren't you supposed to be on my side?"

"You're a whore Kenny," Kevin said bluntly.

Kenny placed a hand over his chest, "Wow, no need to be a dick to your little brother Kevin."

Butters giggled, covering his mouth.

"Well me and Butters are gonna go… you two have fun bullying me behind my back," Kenny said, rolling his eyes and grabbing Butter's hand, starting to walk to his room.

"I swear to god if you guys fuck-"

Kenny's cheeks flared up as he and Butters stepped into his room, "WE ARE NOT GOING TO FUCK!"

Kenny slammed the door closed, running a hand through his hair, "Sorry about that."

Butters smiled softly, planting a little kiss on Kenny's cheek, "It's okay, I like your family, they're nice."

Kenny nodded, "Yeah, Kevin's gotten a lot nicer after he went to Rehab."

"I'm glad he's better," Butters said, flopping down on Kenny's bed.

Kenny nodded, laying down with Butters and staring up at the ceiling.  
After a few seconds, Kenny propped himself up on his elbows, cupping Butter's cheek and pressing a kiss on his lips. He pulled back, chuckling at Butter's red cheeks.

"You're so cute," He complimented, planting a peck on the tip of Butter's nose.

Butters nodded slowly, averting his eyes as he mumbled, “Thank you.”

Kenny chuckled, laying back down and grabbing Butter's waist, pulling him into his chest. He nuzzled into Butter's blonde locks, sighing softly.

The smaller boy relaxed, humming as Kenny pressed a little kiss into his neck. Everything was perfect, his belly full of a home-cooked meal, Kenny holding him closely, enveloping him in that now-familiar warmth. It was too perfect for him to stay awake a moment longer, and soft snores began to leave his lips as he dozed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna see some art relating to this story, here's the[ Twitter](https://twitter.com/BeesArt3) (it has nsfw btw).


	14. Just Friends

Tweek’s legs shook as he stood in front of Craig’s door, holding his laptop closed chest. His chest shuddered with every breath, and he nearly dropped his laptop with how much his hands were shaking. This was the first time he’d felt like this around Craig. He was always the person who made him feel calm. Guess that was different now.

He squeaked as the door opened, revealing Craig, standing there in his standard hoodie and sweats.

“Gah! H-hi C-c-craig,” He managed to stammer out, nearly dropping his laptop again.

Craig felt his heart drop, looking at Tweek. _‘I am such a fucking jackass.’_

“Hey Tweek.”

Tweek gave a half-hearted smile, stepping into the house as Craig moved out of the doorframe. He looked around for a second trying to re-familiarize himself. Even before they’d stopped talking he hadn’t been to Craig’s house in a little while. It looked the same as always though, same old same old.

He drew a deep breath, following Craig who began to walk upstairs, quietly flinching and letting out little vocal tics. His heart jumped in his throat as Craig closed the door to his room behind them. It’s not like he was uncomfortable being alone with Craig, but he surely didn’t want his only escape closed off if he needed to go have a giant panic attack and throw himself into a hole.

It went silent as they both sat down, Craig powering on his PC while Tweek struggled to get his hands to stop shaking enough to even press the button on his laptop. He flinched back as Craig did it for him, looking up to him. Craig didn't say anything, just giving him a little nod and turning back to his computer.

Tweek looked away, drawing in a deep breath and squeezing his hands into fists, willing them to stop shaking. He relaxed his hands, reaching out and logging into his computer. His trembling hadn't ceased but at least he could use his stupid hands.

“Hey, isn’t it time for you to take your meds?” Craig asked, cutting through the silence.

Tweek eyes widened. He was a little stumped for a second, forgetting how to speak with another human. The smaller teen drew in a breath and averted his eyes into his lap.

“No- I’m s-supposed to GAH- be weaning off X-xanax and ngh- onto B-b-buspirone,” Tweek murmured, biting the edge of his lip.

“Did your stupid fucking doctor finally come around?” Craig asked, looking over at him with a cocked brow.

“N-n-no I switched doctors,” Tweek explained, “Th-the new one s-s-switched me after the firs- the first visit.”

“Oh- good,” Craig said, closing off discord and opening Spotify, “Do you want some coffee or something then?”

Tweek looked up, his cheeks burning from the simple act of kindness, “N-n-no that’s okay.”

“Alright.”

Tweek let out a little sigh, his hands shaking a bit less. It was a little funny that their first real conversation was about his anxiety meds. _‘Guess I didn’t ruin everything,’_ He thought, opening up his discord and checking some of his servers and messages.

He flinched away from his screen, letting out a squeak, “EW!"

“What?”

“I g-got a d-d-dick pic,” Tweek mumbled, looking disgusted.

Craig leaned over, staring at his screen for a few moments before speaking, “Why the fuck is it bent like that.”

Tweek snorted, breaking into giggles, “Th-that’s ngh- your main concern?”

For a split second, Craig almost found himself smiling. He couldn't help but feel slightly better when Tweek laughed. With a shake of his head, he rid himself of the thought before it morphed into more longing for Tweek to be his again.

“Send me his user real quick," Craig said quickly,

Tweek tilted his head but did as he was told, “H-he prob-probably won't a-accept your request.”

Craig rolled his eyes looking over, “Well he just did so how about that.”

Tweek scoffed softly, rolling his eyes, before letting out a little giggle, which made Craig's heart jump again.

Craig typed out a quick “Hey.” and immediately got a “Hi." back.

“Does he know you’re a dude?” Craig asked,.

Tweek shrugged, “I-I dunno, I- g-guess not.”

He always had the problem of people mistaking him for a girl online. It was mostly due to his username and general demeanor, but his voice was very feminine sounding too, even though he usually didn’t talk much in voice chats.

“Bet,” Craig said, pressing the call button.

“Wha-” Tweek snapped his head over- “What a-are you do-doing!”

Craig shushed him, sitting back.

“Hello?”

Craig smirked, “Hey what’s up bro,” He said into his mic.

“Hey- um how’d you get my-”

“Shhhhh- just a quick question why are you sending pictures of your limp, bent out of shape shrimp dick to my girl fucker?”

The dude went silent, the only sound from him being his heavy breathing.

“I mean seriously what the fuck did you say, ‘hey kitten hope you’re ready for this tonight’ what the fuck are you a discord mod?”

Tweek snorted, slapping a hand over his mouth to cover up his giggles.

“Don’t fucking speak to me like that dude, your girl came onto me,” The other guy said, his nasally voice making Craig cringe.

“Yeah fucking right, my girl- isn’t even a girl in the first place- and secondly why the fuck would HE come onto some overweight hairy fucking discord mod who has Dorito dust down his ass crack and chugs mountain dew all day in his mom’s basement?”

Tweek cracked up laughing, eyes squeezing shut.

“FUCK YOU YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE I FUCKING-”

Craig hung up. He was silent for a second, before speaking "Damn, he seemed a little angry."

Tweek giggled, "Craig that wasn't necessary."

"I stand by my actions," He said, leaning back and crossing his arms.

Tweek only giggled again, shaking his head.

The discord ringtone played again. Tweek and Craig both looked up, seeing that the same guy was now calling Tweek. Craig reached over, answering the call.

“WHAT THE FUCK YOU FUCKING SLUT- YOU TOLD YOUR FUCKING BOYFRIEND ABOUT ME- WHAT THE HELL I CANT FUCKING BELIEVE YOU. YOU WERE FUCKING FLIRTING WITH ME AND ALL I DID WAS RECIPROCATE AND NOW YOU’RE FUCKING TELLING YOUR BOYFRIEND THAT I DID SOMETHING! WHAT THE FUCK!”

Tweek and Craig just blinked at each other for a second, both of their eyes wide with disbelief. With a little huff, Tweek cleared his throat, “D-damn sh-shrimp dick that’s tough.”

Craig let out a short snort, not expecting such vulgarity from Tweek.

“YOU FUCKING-”

Tweek ended the call, rolling his eyes. His notifications started going off like crazy as the dude spammed faggot, slut, bitch, and other expletives in his dm’s,

“Ack- g-great,” Tweek muttered, huffing quietly and blocking the dude, closing the DM.

Craig shook his head, going back to Spotify and playing some music.

“Alright-” Craig said popping his knuckles, “we should probably actually get to work now.”

Tweek nodded, “Y-yeah.”

The rest of the day was pretty smooth. There was still a tinge of awkwardness that nagged at the both of them. They still hadn’t spoken about, their relationship, what was going on, whatever the fuck needed to be said. Nevertheless, Tweek was glad Craig was around again, but he still ached for more.

He wanted... He wanted to be held again, to be pressed into Craig's chest and have him run his fingers through his hair. He wanted Craig to call him Honey again. He wanted to not have to share Craig with anyone. He wanted so many things, and yet maybe he couldn't have them anymore.

Maybe he and Craig really were just friends...

even if he didn’t want to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all... THANK YOU FOR 1000 READS WHAT THE FUCK WHY ARE YOU ALL READING THIS. GOD. I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!!!! I WOULD LIKE TO ASK FOR ALL OF YOUR HANDS IN MARRIAGE PLEASE!!!
> 
> If you wanna see some art relating to this story, here's the[ Twitter](https://twitter.com/BeesArt3) (it has nsfw btw).


	15. Undeserving

It was around 6 p.m. when Stan and Kyle finally ended up at Stan’s house, having spent most of their time after school lounging around at Tweek’s coffee shop. Tweek and Craig were doing... better. They were at least hanging out again, but something was still up. Kyle wanted to prod Tweek about it, but Stan made him keep his mouth shut, swiftly changing topics whenever he tried to question them. 

Kyle huffed as he fell back on Stan’s comfy couch, glaring up at the boy.

“What are you angry about now?” Stan asked as he ambled into his kitchen, looking for a snack. 

“You won't let me be nosy,” Kyle whined, crossing his arms and pouting at him. 

Stan rolled his eyes, “You have to get Tweek alone if you want to talk to him about it. And why is it so important to you anyway? They’re just going through a rough patch, they’ll be back to being a semi-couple within a week.”

“But, I’m worried,” Kyle said softly, uncrossing his arms and running a hand into his hair, “it’s never been this bad.”

Stan was silent for a few moments and then let out a heavy sigh, “You do have a point.”

Kyle sat up, looking over the back of the couch, “So you do agree with me!?”

“Of course I do, I’m not stupid, it’s not like I don’t notice that Craig is being a huge fucking dick,” Stan started, grabbing a bag of lays out of the pantry, “but they’re hanging out again, so something is getting better.”

Stan looked over, snickering as Kyle let out a huff and laid back on the couch, crossing his arms again. _'So cute.'_ He thought, walking back into the living room and coming to a stop in front of the couch. 

“Move or I’ll sit on you,” Stan threatened, nudging Kyle with his knee.

Kyle rolled his eyes, sitting up so his back was against the arm of the couch. He smiled warmly as set down in front of him leaning back so that his head was resting on his chest. His fingers went straight to their favorite place, Stans's lovely dark hair, and begin playing with the incredibly smooth locks. 

Stan scooched down, trying to get comfortable, before grabbing the remote off the coffee table and flicking on the TV.

“Give me a chip,” Kyle demanded holding his hand out. 

Stan grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers and pressing a kiss onto the back of it, “No.”

For a second, Kyle was too embarrassed by the simple gesture to say anything, his freckled cheeks practically glowing red. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the embarrassment, venomously spitting, “Feed me bitch, I’m hungry.”

He heard Stan sigh and smirked as Stan grabbed out a chip, holding it out to him. Just as he was about to grab it, Stan put the chip into his mouth. A loud whine left his lips as he pinched Stan's shoulder, "You dick!"

Stan shook his shoulder, wincing slightly, “You can’t always get what you want.”

Kyle reached out himself, sticking his hand into the bag, his eyebrows furrowing as Stan took the bag away.

“No,” Stan said sternly.

“Yes,” Kyle replied.

Stan sat up, turning so he was facing Kyle, “No.”

Kyle lunged forward, grabbing the bag of chips, “Give it!”

Stan snorted, relenting and letting him have the bag, “You’re so spoiled.”

Kyle shoved a handful of chips into his mouth, flipping Stan off, “Fuck you.”

“Spoiled Brat,” Stan said with an eye roll and a small twitch of a smile before flicking Kyle in the forehead as he leaned back onto the opposite arm of the couch.

Kyle pouted softly, eyes wavering over Stan for a moment. He could’ve done it, finally taken the leap and allow Stan to be the one holding him instead of the other way around. But just the thought of it made his chest feel uncomfortable fluttery like his heart was about to climb into his throat. No matter what, he couldn't let Stan get that close, he just couldn't.

So, despite how much he desired it, the warmth, how small he’d probably feel in Stan’s arms, how soft and perfect his touch would be, he leaned back into the opposite arm of the couch and rested his legs on top of Stan’s just so one part of them could be touching.

_‘Why do you always make it such a big deal.’_

He looked towards the TV, crossing his arms and furrowing his brows, _‘It’s not even that hard… you’re so pathetic.’_

“Hey Babe?”

Kyle shook out of his thoughts, “Huh?”

“You alright?” Stan asked, concern evident in his tone.

“I’m fine,” Kyle said with a soft laugh.

"You sure?" Stan furrowed his brows, tilting his head in the way a dog does, which was what Kyle always thought he looked and acted like. 

"You worry about me too much, I'm fine babe."

Stan hummed, "I don't think you're fine."

Kyle groaned, “Stan, I am okay, Jesus Christ, worry about yourself for once.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Stan asked, cocking a brow.

“I’m just sayin' you worry about me too much and don’t worry about yourself,” Kyle replied, shoveling more chips into his mouth.

Stan crossed his arms, cocking a brow, “Am I just supposed to not worry about you?”

“Honestly,” Kyle paused for a second, averting his eyes downwards, “I’d prefer if you didn’t.”

Stan groaned, running a hand through his hair, “See that’s the shit I fucking hate.”

“What?” Kyle said, furrowing his brows. 

“You never- ever let me fucking worry about you, or take care of you, it’s always you who does all that shit. I just don't fucking get it! Why won't you let me do fucking anything? It's not like you're supposed to be my fucking parent, you're my fucking boyfriend!” Stan blurted and then let out a groan full of frustration.

Kyle sat in shock, eyes wide and almost a little teary. He averted his gaze down to his now fidgeting hands, attempting to stammer out a response, “Well sorry- I-”

Stan softened immediately, seeing the slightly pained look on Kyle's face, despite how much the boy tried to hide it, “No-no I'm sorry. I’m just picking a fight."

Kyle nodded slowly, pursing his lips. Stan was right though, he was always right.

_‘Fuck, it’s already starting to fall apart... Isn’t it?’_

He flinched as Stan laid down on his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around his waist. There was no relief as there was usually. His head was still racing with thoughts. It wasn't like he had the best track record with relationships, and Stan certainly deserved better than him. The entire time they'd been dating, he’d been waiting for the moment where the honeymoon phase would end. Well, it looked like that moment was now. Soon enough, Stan would get sick of his shit and he'd be alone again.

Just the thought of it made his heart break a little.

“Kyle?”

He pulled himself out of his thoughts, raising his brows, “Huh?”

“Can I have a kiss?” Stan smiled softly, “please?”

Kyle let out a little relieved sigh, nodding and cupping Stan’s cheek, pressing a soft kiss onto his lips.

Stan let out a yawn, nuzzling back into his chest.

“Why’d you ask for a kiss?” Kyle asked softly, cocking his head to the side. Stan actually asked for kisses quite often, even when he didn't seem to need one and it always confused Kyle a little.

Another yawn left Stan’s lips as he spoke, “Sometimes I ask for one when I think you need a kiss because I know you won't ask.”

It was only a simple gesture, and yet it nearly broke Kyle’s heart.

_‘I really don’t deserve any this.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would be such a shame if we had I dunno...... Stan and Kyle having relationship issues too. It would be so painful to watch 2 couples having issues. I hope that I don't do that. But I dunno man, seems a little tempting. >:)
> 
> If you wanna see some art relating to this story, here's the[ Twitter](https://twitter.com/BeesArt3) (it has nsfw btw).


	16. Craig Tucker is a Jackass

Craig’s eyes shifted over to Tweek for what felt like the millionth time in an hour. This was the second time he’d been over to work on the project, and the awkwardness had mostly faded. Yet, it was still nagging at him. He needed to say something. Even if it just a, “Hey man sorry for being a giant jackass and cuddling with you and then leaving you half about to cry that one time and then avoiding you for a while because I’m a fucking idiot and didn’t think about how much it would hurt you haha won't happen again.”

He snapped out of his thoughts, shaking his head vigorously and going back to researching. _'Focus. Focus.'_

Within minutes his eyes were back on Tweek, flickering over his features. The blonde was focused, too focused to notice his very obvious and possibly creepy staring. He always found his focused face really cute. Then again, he found almost everything about Tweek utterly adorable. 

Without even thinking, he reached out, sweeping those few locks of blonde hair that always shielded Tweek’s eyes nowadays. His hair had really grown in once he stopped pulling on it so much. There was a pause, and then Tweek’s green eyes met his and for just a second, he forgot about all of his reservations. He forgot about leaving Tweek alone and trying to force him into finding someone else, someone better to take care of him.

His hand moved on its own, cupping Tweek’s cheek, his thumb gently sweeping over the soft skin. Then, Tweek leaned into his touch, that shocked look in his eyes fading and turning into something he couldn’t find the words to describe in full. Maybe at peace was the right term or in a state of tranquility, whatever it was, he hadn’t seen it in Tweek in a long time. 

For a few moments, they just sat like that, basking in the feeling that had swept over them. And then, just like that, reality came rushing back in and Craig’s hand left Tweek’s cheek, his deep blue eyes snapping back to his computer screen like it never even happened.

Tweek whimpered, averting his eyes down into his lap. His chest tightened up, and the tightness slowly built up into his throat. Tears pressed up just behind his eyes, and he swallowed thickly, forcing them down.

_‘Why does it hurt so much?’_

“I-I’m gonna go to the bathroom,” He said quietly, standing up and hurrying out.

Craig watched him go, not even bothering to respond. He looked back to his screen, poised to continue researching.

He shook his head, covering his face with his hands and letting out a deep sigh, “Fuuuuuck.”

Tweek closed the bathroom door behind himself, leaning against it and sliding down so that he was sitting on the tiled floor. He drew in deep breaths, trying to calm down his beating heart.

_‘Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry.’_

Blood rushed to his cheeks, turning them scarlet red, sending that tingling sensation across his entire face. His throat tightened to its breaking point and tears began to well up in his eyes. Before he knew it he was crying. He tried to stop it, to force the tears back, but they just kept spilling. 

“Why is this happening to me?” He sobbed out, desperate. “What did I fucking do wrong- what did I-”

Another choked sob cut off his words and he just gave up, covering his face with his hands and bawling into them. His chest shuddered violently, and his head began to pound from lack of oxygen. He didn’t care, he just didn’t fucking care. Everything hurt, his throat, his head, his chest, it was un-fucking-bearable.

A couple of minutes passed before Craig finally stepped out of his room, eyebrows knitted together. It didn’t THAT long to pee and he was worried that Tweek was having a panic attack alone in his bathroom. 

He knocked on the bathroom door, “Tweek… You okay in there?”

There was a soft gasp, and then the sound of shuffling, before Tweek finally spoke in that meek little voice of his, “Y-yeah I-i’m okay.”

He certainly didn’t sound okay. Craig’s eyebrows knitted together as he stepped back, the doorknob turning. His heart practically shattered as Tweek stepped out, his puffy green eyes meeting his.

_‘He was crying…’_ Craig’s eyes went wide at the thought. _‘Fuck, I made him cry, I made him fucking cry.’_ The guilt seeped into his bones, and he wanted nothing more than to take Tweek into his arms and apologize for… all of it. 

But he didn’t.

Because he was nothing but a low-down dirty dog who couldn’t even apologize to his best friend.

How fucking pathetic.

_‘I’m such a fucking jackass.’_

“I-I thin- I think I’m… gonna g-go home now,” Tweek mumbled, his eyes shifting around to anywhere but Craig’s face.

Craig was silent for a second, frozen in place before he cleared his throat and nodded.

“Oh-uh... alright.”

Tweek said nothing else, walking past him and back into his room, grabbing his laptop, and then heading downstairs. Craig followed him down, opening the front door for him. His eyes squeezed shut as a cold gust of wind hit him right in the face making even him shiver a bit. 

“It’s really cold out, you sure you wanna go now?” Craig asked, furrowing his eyes together.

“Ngh- I’ll be-I’ll be fine. I-It’s not that long of-of a walk anyway,” Tweek mumbled half-heartedly, not even slightly believing the words himself.

“Alright,” Craig said, 'well um,” He took off his hoodie, holding it out, “You can just bring it back in the morning, I’d rather you not freeze out there.”

Tweek grasped the hoodie slowly, digging his fingers into the familiar blue fabric. It was the one he’d embroidered for Craig, and it was Craig’s favorite. He always felt bad when Craig gave him this hoodie.

“I can walk you too if you want,” Craig offered, scratching the back of his neck.

Tweek shook his head vigorously, sliding the hoodie on, “I-I’ll ACK- be okay. S-see you tomorrow.”

Craig nodded slowly, “Alright, Bye.”

“NGH- b-bye.”

With that, Tweek stepped out into the cold night and began the walk home. He dug his free hand into the fabric of Craig’s hoodie, kneading it nervously. It was still warm, and it smelt of well...Craig. The smell made his eyes water again.

He tried to hold in the tears... but it didn’t matter, they still ended up streaming down his cheeks anyway.

Craig stood at the door for a while, waiting until he was sure Tweek was far enough that he wouldn’t hear.

Then he screamed. “FUCK!”

“FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!”

He pounded his fist against the door letting out another yell before sinking to the floor and digging his fingers into his hair.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME!?”

He sat like on the floor, shaking, trying to will himself to hold it in, to collect himself, and just go upstairs like normal. But, his legs wouldn’t move, and that pain and tightness built up until he couldn’t hold it all in anymore. 

And then Craig cracked.

For the first time in a while, Craig cried. He felt that choking, chest tightening, head throbbing feeling that Tweek had felt just moments before, and he cried. Maybe not as hard, maybe not as loudly, but he cried. 

“I fucked up,” He sobbed shakily, leaning his head against the door, “I fucked up.”

Another choked sob left his lips as he wrapped his arms around his middle, hugging himself tightly.

“What am I gonna do?” He asked into thin air.

“What the fuck am I supposed to do?”

He broke into heavy sobs again going lightheaded, but not caring much to do anything about it. There was no fucking point away. He’d fucked up everything. 

"I made him fucking cry, he fucking cried because of me," he sobbed out, voice quivering with every word.

"Fuck, fuck, FUCK I FUCKED UP SO FUCKING MUCH!" He said, pounding his fist against the door. 

He broke into more sobs, choking on them and having a coughing fit. He wheezed in air after it ceased, resting his head against the door. 

His tears became silent ones. He closed his eyes and slumped, utterly spent. His head still buzzed with a million different thoughts, ways to fix it all, how to apologize. Why did he even do all of the shit in the first place? Yet, he found answers to none of those questions, and that just made more tears stream down his cheeks. 

When Craig finally stood, his legs barely held him up, and he stumbled as he made his way up upstairs and into his room. He barely got the door closed before he collapsed into his bed. 

He was exhausted, eyes red and puffy, chest still shuddering with tears though he had none left to cry. His head was still spinning and his stomach-churning, but he couldn't seem to just shut down like usual. With a little sniffle, he grabbed hold of a pillow, drawing it tightly to his chest. 

The room was cold, but he couldn't bear it to move and get under the covers. It was one thing for him to cry, but it was another thing for him to cry like this. His head was throbbing, and he could barely even hear a thought in his head, yet his thoughts still raced.

_'What the fuck am I going to do?'_ He thought pitifully for what felt like the billionth time. He knew he wanted to make it up to Tweek. He needed to make it up to Tweek, but how? How was he supposed to undo all of it?

He dug his fingers into the pillow, hands shaking with how much force he was putting into it. He wanted to rip it apart, scream into the air, destroy everything in his room. But, he didn't have the energy to, hell, he barely had the energy to stay awake.

Yet, he found himself unable to sleep at all. He was up for a long time, too tired to even sleep. He ran through the same thoughts, over and over, never finding an answer. The only time his thoughts quieted was when his parents and little sister finally came home, but of course, they didn't even bother to come in and say hi. He wondered why they were home so late but didn't have the energy to get up and ask.

Eventually, the house quieted again, and Craig laid in his bed, thoughts wandering from subject to subject, keeping him occupied.

When he finally snapped out of his thoughts again, the sky was turning that faint blue color. 

It was morning.

He hadn't slept a wink.

And he had school.

That shit didn't matter though.

He just hoped that Tweek didn't have as rough a night as he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates. I was planning on posting this last week but I live in Texas and I lost power and was really stressed. But things are better now and I will be updating this once (or twice) a week uwu. Anyways don't you guys just love my 2 mental breakdowns in one special. You're welcome :)))
> 
> If you wanna see some art relating to this story, here's the[ Twitter](https://twitter.com/BeesArt3) (it has nsfw btw).


	17. A Big Deal

Kyle looked up as Craig walked in, cocking a brow.

“You look like shit.” He murmured, looking the boy up and down.

Craig flipped him off, taking a seat and pulling up his hoodie, sinking into whatever was so interesting on his phone. Kyle let out a sigh, rolling his eyes and returning to looking out the window. He couldn’t worry about Craig and Tweek at the moment, he had his own shit to deal with.

He was right, the honeymoon phase was definitely over. Sure, Stan wasn’t arguing with him or anything, but he could see him gradually getting more annoyed with his shit. There was no way he could blame him though, Stan had a right to be pissed with him. He was being kind of a dick to him. It shouldn’t be so hard to be nice to the guy he was dating.

“Hey, Babe.”

Kyle looked up, eyebrows furrowing. He gave a half-smile as Stan took his usual seat next to him, “Hey.”

“You alright?” Stan asked, reaching out and brushing his hair out of his eyes.

He jerked his head away reflexively, shooting Stan a glare for just a split second before softening. He drew in a breath, shaking his head, “Yeah I’m fine.”

Stan furrowed his brows, “You sure babe?”

_“I’m fine,”_ He repeated, turning his attention to the window again.

Just the feeling of having Stan sitting next to him was going to make him feel sick. He adored Stan, he was sure he did, but for some reason, he couldn’t bear it when Stan was affectionate with him. The other way around, sure that was fine. But when Stan tried to hold him, or hell even just hold his hand, it was just too much. He squirmed at just the thought of it.

Kyle ran a hand through his hair, shifting his eyes over to Stan, who was just on his phone. The boy looked up, locking eyes, and shot him that little smile of his. Kyle shot his eyes down, trying to hide the heat in his cheeks, but Stan noticed anyway and chuckled lightly. That was the thing about Stan, he had no idea how attractive he was. It was cute in some ways, but way annoying in others. Kyle could remember a time when he was taller than Stan and arguably the hotter of the two. But then, over a summer, Stan got sent away to work on some random farm to “help with his depression.” It didn’t help at all, but Stan had a huge growth spurt and went from around 5’11 to 6’3 and bulked up quite a bit. Now, Stan was definitely hotter, but he just didn’t see it.

“Babe.”

Kyle looked up, cocking a brow.

“You gonna come over today?” He asked.

“Uh- yeah, I don’t have anything better to do,” Kyle replied.

“Good, cause I need help with homework again.”

Kyle rolled his eyes, “Again?”

“Hey, I’m not a nerd like you okay?" Stan said with a light chuckle.

“A WHAT!?” Kyle barked, whipping his head to face Stan.

“A nerd Babe, a fucking nerd.”

“I’m going to kill you,” Kyle hissed, glaring at his boyfriend.

“Uh-huh sure.”

Kyle rolled his eyes sticking his tongue out at Stan, and crossing his arms. Stan chuckled, pressing a quick kiss on Kyle’s cheek. Kyle flinched away immediately, his eyebrows furrowing together.

“Don’t do that,” He said sharply under his breath.

That worried look appeared on Stan’s face, but he just sighed, “Fine.”

‘Fuck.’ He hadn’t even meant to say it like that. Stan had done nothing wrong, it was normal to be affectionate with your boyfriend in public.

But it made him feel sick to his stomach anyway, and no matter how much of a nerd he was, he couldn’t seem to find the answer as to why.

Kyle let out a sigh, rummaging around in his pocket. It’d been a long day, and he really just wanted to just collapse into a bed and pass out. But he had to help Stan out today. He fished the spare key out of his pocket, unlocking the door to Stan’s house and letting himself in. By now, they essentially lived together. Sure he was home with his family on most days, but he spent a lot of time with Stan, at least one day a week.

He enjoyed it though, he really did.

He closed the door behind him, making his way up to Stan’s room. It was quiet today. Stan’s parents were probably at work or something. He swung open the door to Stan'sroom, eyebrows shooting up once he noticed the boy wasn’t there.

Two arms wound around his waist, pulling him into someone’s chest. He flinched, squeaking, and immediately grasped the arms.

“Hi,” Stan murmured, giving his waist a squeeze and nuzzling into his neck.

He calmed but still wiggled out of Stan’s arms, “Jesus dude, you scared me.”

Stan chuckled, falling back into his bed, “You’re the one who let yourself in unannounced.”

Kyle rolled his eyes, laying down on his stomach next to his boyfriend, “Yeah yeah whatever.”

Stan yawned, stretching his arms up and reaching over, grabbing a big stuffed bear that was laying on his bed and drawing it close to his chest. He rolled onto his side, yawning and closing his eyes.

“I thought we were going to do your homework?“ Kyle asked with a little giggle.

“But, I’m sleepy,” Stan whined childishly, nuzzling into the bear.

Kyle laughed, “Fine.”

A part of Kyle wished he was that bear, and a part of him was glad that he wasn’t. He wished it didn’t make him want to scream when Stan held him, because part of it was so comforting, but no matter what he did, he couldn’t shake that feeling of wanting to scream.

He sighed softly, brushing those few locks of Stan’s hair out of his face, before pressing a kiss onto the boy’s forehead.

Stan hummed, “You wanna cuddle?”

Kyle stiffened before nodding, “Sure.”

Stan opened his eyes, “Can I hold you this time though, please?”

Kyle froze, averting his eyes. His heart jackhammered in his chest. _‘It’s fine, I can do this.’_ He exhaled softly, _‘It’s not that big of a deal.’_

He nodded, slowly laying down and allowing Stan to drag him close into his chest. He tried to get comfortable, shifting around until he was situated.

Part of it was bliss. Stan was warm, and he smelt nice, and he was so gentle. But despite how nice it felt to finally be in his arms, Kyle’s heart still began to jackhammer, and his body noticeably trembled, almost violently. His breath got caught up in his throat, and he shook his head frantically, pushing away from Stan.

“No no no- I-I can’t I- can’t I’m sorry,” He stammered out, sitting up and running his hands through his hair.

Stan sat up, putting a hand on his back, “Babe, we should talk about this.”

Kyle shook his head, “NO- I’m fine.”

“Babe, no you’re obviously not okay,” Stan said quietly, rubbing.

“Ngh- just-” Kyle threw his hands “JUST FUCK OFF ALREADY!”

Stan jumped back, putting his hands up in defense, “Woah babe, it’s not that big of a deal, I-”

“GOD I am so fucking sick of you ALWAYS trying to baby me like I need fucking help when you’re the one who needs FUCKING help all the GODDAMN time.”

Stan’s eyes narrowed, his eyebrows furrowing together. “And what the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

Kyle froze for just a second, but his mouth moved faster than his head, “We both know damn well that I always have to deal with you being a sad sack of shit who can’t even bear it to just be happy more than 10% of the fucking time.”

Hurt flashed over Stan’s face, and his eyes began to water. Kyle regretted the words immediately, but it was like he was frozen in place, unable to even speak. Stan drew in deep shaky breaths, his eyebrows beginning to furrow as his soft gaze turned into a steely glare.

“You fucking bitch,” He said darkly.

“I don’t do fucking anything but try my very fucking best to be a good boyfriend but it’s never fucking enough for you. I may be sad a lot of the time but at least I’m not a fucking bitch all of the time like you Kyle,” Stan spat, grabbing Kyle by the arm and dragging him up to his feet.

“You treat me like fucking garbage, and I can’t fucking stand this shit anymore,” He said, pushing Kyle towards the door.

Kyle was speechless for a second, before his eyes narrowed, “Well fuck you then Stan,” He replied, eyes watering and voice trembling despite how venomous he was trying to be.

Stan softened for just a second before he pushed Kyle again, “Get the fuck out.”

Kyle turned on his heels without another word, leaving the house as quickly as possible and beelining his way home. He was fucking fuming, practically stomping as he made his way home.

“That fucking asshole,” He spat, swinging open the door to his house.

“Hey-”

He didn’t even bother to reply as his little brother greeted him and stomped upstairs and into his room, slamming the door.

Kyle sat down on his bed, crossing his arms and staring down at the floor. He sniffled, drawing in deep shaky breaths.

“F-fuck,” He stammered quietly, tears beginning to well up in his eyes.

“I fucked up, I fucked up I-” He let out a choked sob, rubbing at his eyes.

“Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Heh-uhh I know you guys might not have even recovered after last chapter but uh- heh... oops.
> 
> If you wanna see some art relating to this story, here's the[ Twitter](https://twitter.com/BeesArt3) (it has nsfw btw).


End file.
